Nothing is what it seems in Newport
by Jaseon
Summary: Seth and Marissa have found solace in the arms of others after the unlikely pairing of Summer and Ryan. Will Luke and Trey's return tear it all apart? RyanSummer AnnaSeth MarissaAlex but for how long ? [Chapter 18 Up]
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first OC Fan Fiction. It's set around the time of the last episode (the whole deal with Lindsay being Caleb's Daughter) althought it's going to work abit differently as you'll see as you read. Hope you all enjoy and a pre warning, don't hope to see much R/M and S/S because there won't be any. Hope you enjoy regardless.

There is nothing better to clear your mind than an early morning surf thought Sandy. With all the events of the previous day he wanted nothing more than to grab his board and lose himself in the waves. As the car pulled into the beach parking lot he glanced out over the beach, the waves breaking looked to be about 2 feet high and 60 odd people were splashing around in the shallows. 'Great' he thought to himself, just exactly what he needed after one of the most traumatic events of his life. He thought back to the previous day, Caleb and Renee's announcement in the kitchen, Kirsten's reaction, Lindsay's reaction, Seth's reaction. He always thought of himself as a life line for the family, the person who would stand tall and help everyone to get through the mess, throwing in a witty comment or two (with the help of Seth) and a smile, telling his kids/Kirsten that everything was going to be okay, that it would be alright. And yet, when it came down to it, Kirsten came out of that closet because of Ryan, not because of him. It upset him, but he wasn't one to worry about something like that, he was just glad that she had come out, that she had met Lindsay. He still couldn't believe the working's of the kids, setting up all those decorations, working so hard to make sure this christmukkah hadn't dissapated into the christmukkah of misery, he was both amazed and proud of what they had done.

'Oh well' he thought, time to return home and see what the new day brings.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ryan awoke, roused by the sunlight streaming through the poolhouse windows, with a groan he raised himself from bed and walked into the bathroom to shower. Thoughts flooded his mind as he begun to come awake, Lindsay's reaction to Summer's project on her house, the effort that Summer had gone to for Lindsay. Seth had put it correctly when he said "Summer Roberts, you saved Christmukkah". Ryan took time away from his usual Lindsay day dreaming to think about Summer for a while, he hadn't seen her with Zach at the SnO.C and he was beginning to wonder what was going on with them, she had spent christmukkah with the Cohen's and gone shopping for a tree with Seth afterall. He thought about what she and the others had done to Lindsay's house, maybe he didn't know Summer afterall. After the event's of the previous year, what with Summer trying to pick him up the second day he was in Newport he had sort of avoided her. She was Seth's 'love of his life afterall' but what she had done yesterday, it was a whole new aspect of Summer that he never knew existed. He shrugged the thoughts from his head and prepared himself for school.

-------------------------------------------------------

Pittsburg

Anna frowned, ever since returning to Pittsburg things hadn't gone as she had planned, sure, she got to see all her old friends again, but what was so amazing about that ? I mean she hang out at some of her old creeps, but that's what they were 'old'. They weren't what see wanted anymore, everything about Pittsburg was old. She had changed, she wanted other things from life. And it was all because of one person. She thought back to the fabled airport scene, Seth's reaction to her leaving, that's not how a friends react's, it's really not, someone can't show that much emotion, that much resolve and not feel more then friendship for you. She sighed to herself and pushed open the door. "I'm off to school, I'll be back later" she yelled and left. As she walked to school she struggled with her thoughts and emotions. She finally came to a stand still 'you know what' she thought, 'I'm going back'.

2 week's into the future.

The thread that was Summer/Zach had finally snapped, it all occured as a result of Zach finding out that Summer had spent christmas with Seth and on top of that the constant flirting that had occurred at school afterwards, Zach was going to idlly sit there whilst Summer threw herself at Seth, so he had ended it and ever since had avoided the pair to the best of his ability. Alot had occured in Newport in the last two weeks, Julie and Caleb were in France enjoying the sites and escaping the family trauma. (some might say Julie was getting her revenge on Caleb, with his credit card) Kirsten and Lindsay's had slowly started to develop a relationship that could be deemed sisterly, DJ and Marissa had broken up and DJ had taken to looking after lawns outside of Newport. Alex was still in town, but her and Seth weren't the same these days, something to do with his infatuation with Summer as she deemed it when she told him they weren't seeing one another anymore. As for Lindsay and Ryan, finding out that your boyfriends guardian is your sister isn't healthy for any relationship, and as such the pair had drifted apart, sure, they were still friends. But they weren't making out in one another's bedrooms these days and it wasn't about to occuer anytime soon. And as for Anna, well, she was about to make her second debut into Newport society, and this time it was going to occur in the most pretigious of all places, Habour.

Ryan: So Seth, whats going on with you and Summer? Now that Alex and Zach are out of the way, you going to make a move ?

Seth: I don't know man, you don't think it's too soon? Cause I mean, I wouldn't want to give off the impression that I wasn't into Alex, cause I was, but I'm also into Summer, and I do want to be with her, I think I do, I mean I think that I think I do.

Ryan just raises his eyebrows.

Seth: I mean, you know, life was alot easier when it was just Summer, now there's these other people in the way that make things so difficult.

Ryan: Oh and Anna didn't make things difficult?

Seth: Anna wasn't a problem though, she was special, she was a gift and in the end, she was what brought Summer and I together. If it wasn't for her Summer would of continued to ignore me at school and things would never had turned out the way they had.

Ryan: Yeah man, cause things turned out so great for you to. You broke up remember, she basically hated you when you returned and it wasn't until you actually got a job and put in some effort that she finally forgave you. And now, I have no idea why she's suddenly started wanting to spend so much time with you.

Seth: Thanks man, you just keep on pumping up that confidence.

Ryan: It was Anna that taught you confidence, I just saved you from getting beat up.

Seth: Yeah, you're good at that. The getting beat up part, not so much the saving.

Upon hearing this Ryan begins to dwell back to the days of AJ and liquor, thinking about the times AJ would beat him senseless for small things like changing the tv channel, or not getting him a beer when he asked. Ryah merely grunts in Seth's direction and walks off to class, 'oops' Seth ponders 'bad joke'. Sighing to himself, he too walked off towards his classroom 'Lit' he thought 'just what I always wanted'. Snickers follow as Seth walks down the hall to class, even though he had real friends these days, Seth still wasn't a cool kid, he was still the emo geek he always was, the only difference was now he had people to stand up for him. Pushing open the door to Lit Seth's feet plant themselves firmly on the ground and he freezes, eye's wide mouth open he merely gapes at a certain student sitting in the seat he's held since 8th grade.

Seth: Oh my God.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Seth had been secretly watching Summer since Elementry School every now and then she simply took his breath away, her hair, braided in parts with strips off ribbon falling down only added to the perfection he was witnessing. She was dressed simply, faded denim jeans and a mix of a pink top with a light blue shivy over the top, but the way the sun highlighted the curves off her face, the brown eyes, the moist lips where lipbalm had recently been applied.

Seth: You, you're so beautiful.

Summer: What Cohen !

Seth: Oh nothing, I was just saying. You should get out my chair, you know, cause I was always sit there.

Summer: You can't like, own a chair Cohen.

Seth laughed at Summer's ditzy call, remembering back to her reaction to the hotel they had stayed in on the trip to Tijuana.

Summer: What are you laughin at Cohen, there is totally nothing funny happenen.

Seth couldn't handle it, he felt like he was going to fall over, tears started to escape from his eyes and he continued to laugh at summer. Mean while everyone else in the room just started at him, 'what the hell' some jock from the back murmerred. But Seth just kept on laughing, slowly it receeded, but he was still chucking to himself.

Girl: Glad you've still got your sense of humour Seth, it was always something that we had in common.

Upon hearing the voice Seth's head instantly snapped around, he knew that voice, it belonged to someone he didn't think he'd ever forget.

Seth: Oh my god, Anna. What are you doing here!

Anna smiled, glad to hear that Seth was happy to see her. The two embraced in a friendly hug and stood smiling at one another for a few moments.

Summer: We were like, talking here Anna.

Anna: Oh Sorry, I didn't know that laughing at someone was considered conversation.

Summer: He wasn't laughing at me (scowling) we were merely sharing a somewhat humurous joke.

Seth: (chuckling) Alright, thats about enough banter. Come on, we're all friends here.

They all sat back down, Seth made sure to shove Summer a little so that he got to sit in his chair. She didn't seem to happy about having to sit next to Chip whilst Seth and Anna sat together but she didn't say anything.

Seth: So Anna, tell me. What's going on? How come you're back from Pittsburg? Are you staying? How long? Where are you staying?

Anna: Seth, slow down.

Anna: I came back because I miss Newport. I mean, I went home and I realised that I was kind of over everything, you know. I've changed, I need different things in my life and what you said at the airport that day. Well, I think you might have been right.

Seth: You mean we can play Jenga?

Anna: No silly, I mean I think it's important that you're in my life.

Seth couldn't stop the huge smile that was now imprinting into his face. "This is awesome" he stated just before class begun.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ryan sat by himself at lunch, looking over some Physics note that he needed to memorize for the test that afternoon. Lindsay hadn't eaten her lunch with Ryan recently, adopting to spend her lunchtimes in the library. Ryan thoughts turned away from Physics and onto Lindsay. Everything had been going perfectly until Caleb's annoucement, he couldn't believe how things had changed since then. He still had feelings for Lindsay, but they had been considerably dampened since the event, he knew she felt the same way, they had talked about it and both agreed just to be friends. He didn't know if it was the right thing to do, he felt weird just being her friend, and often when she had put particular effort into her appearance that morning he still wanted to kiss her. To tell her that she looked beautiful. His thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting down at his table.

"Seth ?" Ryan asked, not looking up from his books.

Summer: Not quite.

Ryan: Summer, whats going on ? I thought you would of been sitting with Seth.

Summer: Err, he's off with little miss 'I like comic books and sailing'

Ryan: Who?

Summer: Anna...

Ryan noted that Summer didn't look too pleased about this. He thought to himself 'so Anna has finally returned', he always assumed that she would and that her and Seth would get back together, he had always thought that she was better for Seth. She seemed to care more about him and was always there for him when he needed her. Ryan again thought back to his second night in Newport and Summer's reaction to Seth proclamation about his boat, "Eww" was all she had said.

Ryan: So I take it you're not too pleased.

Summer just looked at Ryan sarcastically.

Ryan: Oh come on Summer, they're just friends and she's just returned after like 6 months. Give the man a break, he still likes you, I don't know what you're worried about.

Summer: Sometimes I hate you Chino. And with that Summer grabbed up her books and stormed off.

Ryan returned his eyes back to his books, why should he care about Summer. It's not like she's ever done him any favours. Yet she had done him a favour the decorations on Lindsay's house, she had saved christmukkah. Grabbing his books Ryan chased after her...


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan ran down the hallway, Summer had done him a favour, right? Decorating Lindsay's house, saving Christmukkah. He spotted her down the end of the hallway stuffing her books in her locker, he literally slid down the hallway stopping just next to her.

Ryan: Look Summer, I'm sorry for upsetting you. It's just that the only time we ever talk it's about Seth you know.

Summer: Well he is like, your best friend and was my boyfriend.

Ryan: I know, but I feel like we never really got the chance to be friends. I mean after what happened when I first came here.....

Summer: Oh shutup Chino, get over yourself.

She tried to escape the conversation and storm off in a typical Summer huff but Ryan grabbed her arm.

Ryan: Don't be like that Summer, I'm sorry. Let's get out of her hey, get a coffee and you can tell me all about Seth and Anna.

Summer's eye's cleared instantly and a smile started to form on her lips. Lips which Ryan found himself drawn to, 'wow' he thought, 'Summer's hot', and with that they snuck out of school and headed to South Coast Plaza.

-------------------------------------------------------

God she hated school these days. Sure it was important to do well, so she could go College and stuff but now that her and Ryan weren't together anymore and Summer was spending all her time with Seth or Zach or some other random she was pretty much alone. Sure, she was social chair and had a few friends because of the position, but nothing substantial to warrant her time outside of school. The teacher was babbling on about some random crap to do with Soviet Russia and Marissa couldn't care less, she started to scan through her diary looking at the photo's and magazine cutout's she'd stuck in, Josh Hartnett, Paul Walker, Ryan Atwood. As much as she hated to admit it, she still harboured feeling for Ryan, she did still love him and she did still want to be with him.

Man: Marissa, are you listening ?

She hastily slammed her diary shut and pulled her eye's back up to the board.

Marissa: Yes Mr Evan's.

As the class dragged on Marissa just sat staring at the clock on the wall above counting the seconds before she could go home. The bell rang and she pushed herself through the crowd of students desperate to get home.

Anna: Hey Marissa!

Marissa: Anna, oh my god. What are you doing back in Newport?

The two exchanged a rather quick hug, whilst they were friends they hadn't been that close during Anna's first stay in Newport.

Anna: Oh, you know how it is. I just missed the sun and the beach.

Marissa: And Seth?

Marissa was trying hard to keep a straight face but given that Seth was standing right next to Anna practically falling over her it was hard not to make a comment.

Anna: Well, I guess... It's hard to forget someone who listen's to the Goonies and talks to a plastic horse.

Marissa: A plastic horse ?

Seth: Oh, Marissa. Still a Captain Oats virgin are we, well I'll have to introduce you some day. Maybe we can all play some Jenga, or Magic.

Marissa: Magic ?

Seth: Oh Marissa, I have so much to teach you.

Anna: Not until you've taught me first.

Marissa noted the jealousy already rising in Anna's eyes. She quickly turned down the offer, lieing that her Mum wanted her home tonight. She wasn't about to get in the way of Anna and Seth, she loved Summer, but she didn't think that either Summer or Seth were ready to walk that path again. Well not just yet anyway...

-------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Summer's day had gone quite well considering the small amount of time they'd shared previously. Summer had dragged Ryan to a number of shops before they actually sat down for coffee. But Ryan had to admit, he didn't mind Summer modelling each piece of clothing she planned on buying. Especially when they were revealing...

Summer: Chino, earth to Chino. What's up, something on your mind ?

Ryan: Um, err, nothing Summer. Just thinking about how nice this coffee is.

Summer: Oh sorry Chino, I didn't realise you were such a conissuer I always thought you drank petrol or lighter fluid.

Ryan: I guess you don't know much about me then huh.

Summer: I'd like to. I mean, I'd like to get to know you better.

Ryan: Yeah, I'd like that too.


	4. Chapter 4

Marissa found herself at the pier, she was so lonely these days. Julie and Caleb were in France, her only sister was away at some boarding school, she had no idea where Summer or Ryan where and she'd turned down Seth's offer to hang out that arvo. She walked towards the Bait Shop, hoping to grab a drink or a bite to eat. Who know's Seth might be working or she might see a friend from school in there. Marissa walked to the bar, noting the blonde 'tough' chick behind the bar.

Marissa: Alex right, you're the girl who's with Seth.

Alex: You must be thinking about someone else, I mean my names Anna but I'm definatly not with Seth Cohen.

Marissa: Oh, sorry. I didn't know that you guys had broken up.

Alex: Well it's not hard to see that he's still in love with Summer. And anyway, Seth wasn't really my kind of guy. He's sweet, but I think he's too innocent to be hanging out with someone like me.

Marissa: Someone like you ?

Alex: I dropped out of school, I work in a bar, I'm not going to College and I'll probably spend the rest of my life in this bar or another one like this.

Marissa: What's so bad about that ?

Alex: Well nothing, but that's not what Seth's looking for. He's looking for..

Marissa: Summer ?

Alex: I don't know, I guess. Just not me.

Marissa: Well, if it makes you feel any better. The guy I love, Ryan, whom I think you've met. He left me when he got his ex girlfriend pregnant and then when he returned told me that he just wanted to be friends after finding out I had a boyfriend, who broke up with me and I haven't spoken to in like 2 weeks.

Alex: That doesn't make me feel better.

Marissa (laughing): Well sometimes it's good to talk about your feelings.

Alex: Hey, I get off in like 5 minutes. If you're not doing anything tonight..

Marissa: I'd love to hang out.

Alex: Alright, well just give me a sec alright.

Marissa: Can I get a coke ?

Alex started to smile in Marissa's direction, 'this chick could turn out to be alright' she thought. She hadn't thought she'd make any friends when she came Newport, but here she was about to spend her night with a Habour richkid. 'hey' she thought 'don't be too quick to judge'. She grabbed Marissa's coke and brought it over to her.

Alex: This one's on the house.

-------------------------------------------------------

Seth and Anna were lying on Seth's bed. They had spent the evening playing Playstation 2, catching up, playing some jenga and Seth was just starting to introduce Anna to Magic: The Gathering.

Seth: Okay, so this is Chromescale Drake. When Chromescale Drake comes into play, reveal the top three cards of your library. Put all artifact cards revealed this way into your hand and the rest into your graveyard.

Anna: Um, what?

Seth (laughing): Oh come on Anna, you're not even trying. I though you wanted to learn how to play magic !

Anna: Oh sorry Seth, I'm just finding it hard to concentrate on Magic.

Seth: Why, what else is there to possibly concentrate on ?

Anna: Well, you of course.

Seth: Me?

Anna: Oh stop being so dumb Seth, surely you didn't think I came back here to just be friends.

Seth: I, I didn't really think I guess.

Anna slowly leaned in closer to Seth, looking deep into his eyes. She licked her lips, letting him know what she intended to do. Seth quickly responded by jumping up off the ground where they were playing.

Seth: So! You haven't said hello to Captain Oats, you've been gone a long time and he's missed those Jenga matches.

Anna: Seth. You didn't invite me over and take me into your bedroom to reintroduce me to Captain Oats.

Seth: Deja' vu.

Anna leaned in and the two met in a kiss. It was awkward at first, Anna hadn't been with anyone since the last time she was in Newport. And Seth had forgotten what it was like to kiss Anna, soon the paired remembered and they were returned to old days. Falling onto the bed laughing the two continued to kiss...

-------------------------------------------------------

Ryan: So I guess this is goodnight.

Summer: It's been good Cohen, I really enjoyed tonight.

Ryan: Yeah, me too Summer. I guess we should do something like this again sometime.

Summer: Ryan... I..

Ryan moved forward putting his face right infront of Summer's.

Ryan: Don't speak.

Ryan kissed her lightly, not wanting to be too forward and put pressure onto Summer. She didn't mind, she had been thinking about this all day. Ryan was the first guy to ever really take her mind off Seth, even with Zach it had still been Seth. But tonight, she hadn't thought about him at all, Ryan deserved this at least, a little kiss just to say goodnight.. Yet before they knew it, the little kiss was turning into a full on makeout session, arm's around one another the kissing became harder. So lost in the moment where they, that they didn't notice Anna and Seth walking down the stairs to the house. Didn't notice the pair walking over to the Range Rover to say hi to Ryan. What they did notice was Seth and Anna's reaction when she opened the door...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Thanks alot for your reviews, they really make writing these stories worth while. I was abit worried that things were moving so fast so it'll all probably slow down a little, I'll also try and make Summer and Ryan as believable a couple as I can.

EDIT: Had to remove and reupdate chapter because of a LOT of spelling/grammar errors.

-------------------------------------------------------

Seth just stared at what lay before him. Thousand's of thought rushed through this mind, 'this couldn't be happenening could it? Ryan and Summer had never really got along that well. Ryan would never do this to him, he knew that Seth was still in love with Summer. Summer was his girl. Marissa was Ryan's girl. That was hou these things went. What was going on, what was happening....'

Ryan: Seth, it's not what it look's like.

Seth: Yeah man, because this could look so many different ways.

Summer: Oh come on Cohen, what have you been doing all night with Anna.

Anna: Not making out with his bestfriend's ex-girlfriend.

Seth: But apparantly you have.

Seth was staring straight at Ryan a cold look on his face. He wanted to shout, scream at him. He wanted to punch Ryan, to inflict pain on him to hate him. And yet, strangely enough inside he felt okay about it, he knew that Summer and Ryan wouldn't last very long and he also knew that at the moment he wanted to be with Anna alot more than he did Summer. Maybe Ryan could take Summer off his hands for a while and he could be there when they broke up. 'What?' 'What the hell are you thinking man, this isn't like you'.

Seth: So this, this is awesome.

Seth turned and walked straight back into the house with Anna following close behind.

Summer: Well, this kinda sucks.

Summer was trying hard not to cry, she loved Cohen and she had been kissing Ryan. Things with Seth, they were so difficult, there was so many things getting in the way of that relationship. But Ryan, he was new and he could protect her, that is if he wanted to...

Ryan knew Summer was crying but he couldn't move he was frozen to the spot, the same look on his eyes from when Anna had opened the door. He had endangered his friendship with Seth, something he had vowed he would never let happen. Seth was his best friend, one of his ONLY friends he had tried to always be there for Seth, to protect him. And now he had blown everything...

Summer kept crying.

-------------------------------------------------------

Alex: So is this your house, or are we at some sort of weekend resort.

Marissa: It's my step-dad's and yeah, it's kind of big.

Alex: Well that's one way to put it.

Marissa blushed a little, Alex was turning out to be a pretty cool chick. They shared alot of the same family troubles and althou they were from two totally different backgrounds had found that they shared alot of common interests. Alex was really into fashion (just different fashion to Marissa's) and loved organising events at the bait shop (bands, parties etc.) which was Marissa's role as social chair. The similarities sounded trivial but they had lead to deeper conversations about boy's and family. It turned out they had both been hurt badly by boys.

Marissa: You know, I'm not like that. If I could, I would go back to the 2 bedroom appartment I used to live in with my Dad.

Alex: Hey, you have a nice house, that doesn't change the person you are.

Marissa: So my parents are in France atm.

God, what was she saying. Isn't this crap just going to put Alex off.

Alex (laughing): You're really living the high life arn't you girl.

Marissa (blushing): Well, I was wondering if you wanted to stay. There's plenty of room and it's pretty lonely with everyone else away.

Alex: Why don't you have any parties ?

Marissa: Well, you can stay tonight and we'll arrange a huge one for tomorrow night. Your friends and mine.

Alex smiled at this, she knew Marissa was worried that she'd consider her another one of those spoilt Newport rich kids.

Alex: That sounds like alot of fun. You got some pj's I can wear ?

Marissa smiled, "I think I might have some that would suit you just fine".

-------------------

Alex walked out of the bathroom. "So, how do I look?"

Marissa laughed, "carebears are your bitch Alex".

Alex ran over to Marissa's bed and grabbed up the carebear teddy that lay on it.

Alex: And apparantly they're your's too.

With that Marissa grabbed her pillow and hit Alex in the face. She looked shocked for a moment and Marissa worried if she'd done the wrong thing.

Marissa: Sorry, I didn't mean..

But her sentence was cut short by pillow to the face. Laughing the two girls continued hitting one another.

-------------------------------------------------------

It was getting 2am and Marissa couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Alex, thinking about Ryan, thinking about school, thinking about everything. And no one can sleep when they've got that much on their mind. The door to her room opened slightly and Marissa pushed herself up.

Marissa: Alex ?

The door opened a little more and a tear stained Summer stood staring at Marissa:

"Who's Alex", Summer said through sobs.

Marissa: Oh my god Sum, what's wrong ?

Summer: I've got something to tell you Coop and you're not going to like what you hear.

-------------------

Alex couldn't sleep either, she was thinking about Marissa. She was a REALLY cool chick and she was really pretty aswell, Alex thought she could get a few good tips off Marissa for how to drive guys wild. Suddenly a door slammed somewhere in the house and Alex could hear shouting, she jumped out of bed and grabbed and vase off one of the bedside tables. Holding it like a bat she tip toed down towards Marissa's room.

Marissa: GET OUT SUMMER!

Shortly after hearing the news Marissa had ran into the bathroom and locked the door, she couldn't believe what she had heard and she wasn't about to deal with Summer right now:

Summer: Please Coop, I'm sorry. We didn't mean for it to happen and I wanted to tell you before Seth or Anna said something.

Marissa: You know that I love him Summer:

Summer: I know but.....

This was when Alex walked into the room, seeing a distraught Summer sitting with her back to the wall next to the bathroom. Instant recognition came across both girls faces.

Summer: Cohen's girl..

Alex: Summer.

Marissa: Alex, is that you ? Please tell Summer to go away, she doesn't seem to listen to me.

Alex: Maybe you should leave. I know it's late, but it's Marissa's house and I can look after her.

Summer: What the hell are you even doing here, Coop needs me.

Alex: Unlike some people, I was actually invited here. And she doesn't need anyone who's going to make her this upset.

Marissa: Summer, please, I'll talk to you later. I really just need to be alone.

Summer: Coop, please, I'm so sorry.

Alex: Summer, let's go. Come on, I'll take you home.

Summer finally gave in. Marissa wasn't going to come out of the bathroom and she knew that she should leave her alone. She was so torn up inside, what had she done...

Summer: I'm going Coop, I'm so sorry. I love you.

With resignation she dragged herself out of the room and waited downstairs.

Alex: She's gone now, it's okay to come out.

Marissa opened the door and peeked out looking for Summer, her cheeks were still we and her nose red. She began to dab away at the tears with a tissue.

Marissa: I'm sorry you had to be here for this Alex. Welcome to my life hey.

She started to cry again. Alex grabbed her and sat her down on a bed, she put her arm's around Marissa and pulled her to her shoulder.

Alex: Hey, it's alright. It's good that I'm here, now you've got someone to look after you.

Marissa managed to a little smile for Alex.

Marissa: I'm glad it's you.

The two looked into one another's eyes, they saw pain and they saw suffering. Alex moved her right hand up so that Marissa's chin was resting in her palm, slowly Marissa moved her mouth down and kissed the palm of Alex's hand. Alex moved her face forward pulling Marissa's to her.

Alex: Are you sure?

Marissa: I've done it before.

Their lip's grazed and Alex pulled back hesistantly. It was Marissa's turn to show that she knew what she was doing, she two held Alex face and pulled her back towards her. They kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for your reviews. This story is basically what I'd like to see from the upcoming episodes of the OC, I do try and make it as much like a real episode as possible and thereforce believable, keep the reviews coming.

-------------------------------------------------------

Summer's step-mum walked up the stairs to Summer's room, it was almost school time and she didn't think Summer was even awake yet. She pushed open the door to Summer's room and as she suspected, Summer was still sleeping.

Summer's step-mum: Summer, get up, it's time for school. Come on you're running late.

Summer didn't move, after the incident with Marissa last night she had walked home. Alex never came down to drive her home..

Summer's step-mum: Summer come on, let's go.

Her step mum walked around the side of bed and pulled back the doona from Summer's face, Summer's eyes were slighty glazed over and she appeared unconcious.

-------------------

Ryan had walked to Summer's house that morning. He hadn't stayed at the Cohen's last night, opting to sleep on the beach rather than face Seth again. He needed to talk to Summer and try and sort things out with her, as he walked up the stairs to Summer's house he heard a scream. He reacted instantly rushing through the door and running up to Summer's room. When he entered the room he saw Summer's step mum shaking Summer who merely slumped in her step mother's arms.

Summer's step-Mum: SUMMER, SUMMER, SUM, WAKE UP!

Ryan: What, what happened ?

Summer's step-Mum: You are? Call 911, she's taken some of my medication. I don't know how much, quickly! Call a doctor, call someone. She's cold and she wont wake up.

Ryan ran down the stairs and grabbed a phone off the kitchen bench. He dialler in the number.

Man: Newport Hospital, how man I be of assistance.

Ryan: My friend, she's taken some drugs. She won't wake up, she needs a doctor.

Man: Calm down, tell me the address and what she has taken.

Ryan: I don't know what she's taken, anti depressant maybe, it's presciption drugs.

Ryan quickly gave the man the address and ran back upstairs, Summer's step Mum had laid her back down in bed and put an ice pack over Summer's head. Upon entering the room Ryan quickly moved to Summer's side.

Ryan: Is she breathing ?

Summer's step-mum: I, I don't know. She was before, but I think she's stopped now. Her chest isn't rising and falling. OMG, OMG SUMMER!

Ryan: I've done a little CPR training, let me have a try.

Ryan moved to Summer's side and tried CPR on her. Her step-mother was right, she wasn't breathing....

Ryan moved his hands to CPR position and pushed down, then moved to her mouth and breathed oxygen into her lungs. It wasn't working, Summer wasn't breathing. It had been 5 minutes and the chance of the CPR working was getting smaller and smaller. but Ryan refused to give up. Again and again he worked, he couldn't believe Summer had done this to herself.

He was on the brink of giving up, it seemed like no matter how hard he pushed the air into her lungs or how hard he pushed it back out she refused to breath. His mind was screaming and his heart was beating like a jackhammer, he couldn't let her die. It couldn't be his fault, there must be something that he can do. He put his lips to her one last time and exhaled...

Brown eyes stirred away, small tanned hands gripped the bedsheets and she gasped for breath. Ryan quickly pulled his face back from her's, Sweat poured down Summer's face as she sat up breathing hard..

Summer: I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so so sorry.

Summer began to cry as the ambulance pulled up to her house, she quickly followed by vomiting all over herself. The drugs were still in her stomach and she was still spinning, but at least she was breathing...

-------------------

Ryan rod in the ambulance to the hospital, he waited when she was getting her stomach pumped, he waited when she slept in her ward bed, when she awoke his eyes were the first she saw.

Summer: Ryan, I'm so sorry. I was just so upset, I saw Marissa last night and I told her everything. She hates me...

Summer began to cry again, soft wet tears falling down her cheeks. Ryan moved to the side of her bed and softly sat down with her, he put his arm around Summer and pulled he to him, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. Ryan looked down at her, her eyes were bloodshot and swollen and red rings surrounded them. Her hair was matted and dirty and it was the first time he had seen her without any makeup on, but she had never looked more beautiful. Craddled in his arms she had stopped crying, she couldn't believe the event's of the last day, that she was in a hospital bed in Ryan's arms. It seemed so surreal and yet, it seemed so right aswell. When Summer looked at Ryan she couldn't believe her eye's..

Summer: Ryan, you're crying.

Wiping the tears away Ryan said "Yeah I know, kind of weird isn't it".

Summer: But in Tijuana...................... when Marissa....................... you weren't crying.

Ryan: I know.

Summer sat up in bed and craddled Ryan's face in her hands, she pulled his face to her's and their lip's met. It was a soft kiss, Ryan worrying that he might hurt Summer and Summer hesistant of Ryan's feelings. With hesitation their lips parted after several minuted, they sat smiling at one another for a while after that.

Summer: Don't leave me alone.

Ryan: I wont, I promise.

The two lay down deeped in the bed and in a few minute Summer was asleep in Ryan's arm's. Ryan didn't move, worried that he might wake her, he knew that it was different, but he couldn't believe that this had happened to him twice.

-------------------------------------------------------

Pulling into the driveway from his early morning surf Sandy couldn't help but smile. Everything had been going perfectly lately, Lindsay and Kirsten were really starting to get along and Kirsten had even been talking to her father a little. Both Seth and Ryan were really welcoming to Lindsay and he assumed that Lindsay and Ryan weren't seeing one another anymore due to the news and then on top of all this the waves at an empty beach this morning were 5 foot. As he walked inside he didn't think there was anything that could wreak this day. After fixing some coffee for himself and Kirsten he walked upstairs to wake up Seth, he walked into Seth's still dark and moved to open the curtains..

Sandy: Time to get up Seth.

As he pulled open the curtains he saw that he wasn't just talking to Seth, but that there was two figures in his bed.

Sandy: Seth..... Anna..... What is going on ?

Seth: Ughhh.... Dad ? DAD ! What are you doing ? Get out, I can get myself up,

Confused Sandy just left the room and walked downstairs. Seeing the look on his face Kirsten asked "What's wrong?"

Sandy: Seth's had a visitor. I found him in bed with Anna.

Kirsten instantly moved to climb the stairs but Sandy grabbed her.

Sandy: Let's wait, let him come down and explain everything to us.

-------------------

Anna was still asleep, something which Seth thought was lucky given his Dad had been in the room a minute ago. She had refused to leave last after what had happened, not wanting Seth to be alone. She had offered to sleep in the poolhouse but given they had slept in the same bed before Seth was fine with her sharing his bed. I mean they had kissed yesterday....alot. And he wasn't in the mood to go doing anything more than that. He snuck out of bed, making sure not to wake her and went downstairs to face his parents.

Sandy: So I heard Anna's back in Newport, you must be pretty stoked.

Seth: Haha.

Kirsten: Seth Ezekiel you better explain yourself right now.

Seth: You really want to know what happened ?

Both Sandy and Kirsten just looked at Seth expectantly.

Seth: Alright then, Anna arrived at school yesterday, she's back from Pittsburg and I assume she's staying. We hung out after school which was cool because I haven't seen her for a while, when she went to leave we noticed that Ryan had just arrived home. So we went to say hi and there he was kissing Summer no less. And Anna, being the nice person that she is, refused to leave me alone by myself after finding out something like that, so she stayed the night, I said she could sleep in bed, nothing happened. I was really upset and I guess I wasn't thinking propperly.

Mouth's open both Kirsten and Sandy just started at Seth. It was at this moment that the phone rung, Sandy picked it up.

Sandy: Are you sure? Alright, we'll be there soon. Thanks for calling.

He put back down the phone.

Sandy: That was Ryan. Summer's in hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------

Marissa lay in bed staring at the roof. She couldn't believe what had happened last night, she had kissed girl's before, alot of girls her age did it and it wasn't that big a deal anymore. But it was different when she kissed Alex, it wasn't a dare, it wasn't something that she had done because she was bored. She had wanted to kiss Alex and she knew that Alex had wanted Marissa to kiss her too. And not that just that either, she had enjoyed it and had been left wanting more.

She looked up as the door opened, to see Alex standing before her in the same carebear pyjamas she had been wearing the previous night.

Alex: Morning sleepy head, I made you some coffee.

Marissa (smiling): Yum, thankyou.

Alex walked over and handed Marissa her coffee and sat down on the side of her bed.

Alex: So about last night..

But before she could finish talking Marissa kissed her again, putting the coffee mug on her bedside table she pulled Alex down onto the bed beside her.

Marissa: I don't think we need to have that talk.

Alex (giggling): No, maybe we don't.

They were interrupted by a phonecall....


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been on holidays

Anyway I'm adding 2 new chapters today as I just saw Episode 9 of Season 2 and I'm keen for some OC. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! And keep the reviews coming, I'll try and add some information about people's feelings.

-------------------------------------------------------

5 figures surrounded a sleeping Summer. Seth and Anna had arrived with Sandy and Kirsten not long after Ryan had called them, Seth and Anna appeared keen to show off their new relationship, walking around with hands linked and kissing frequently, neither of them had spoken to Ryan. Ryan was hurt but he understood, upon seeing Summer lying there Seth almost broke down, Ryan could see that he was struggling to prevent himself from crying and the way that he hovered over Summer, moving away a thread of hair openly showed just how much he still cared for her. What suprised Ryan even more than this though was Anna's reaction, she merely held Seth's hand tight or hugged him when he looked upset, she must have known that Seth still loved Summer, but it didn't seem to bother her too much, but then again Anna was always one of the collest chicks Ryan havd ever met.

Ryan has interrupted from his day dreaming by Sandy's voice.

Sandy: Ryan, I think we need to talk.

They walked out of Summer's room and into the hospital lobby, Ryan dreading that Seth had told Sandy what had happened.

Sandy: I heard what happened last night.

Ryan: I..

Sandy: You don't have to explain yourself to me kid, I understand what it is to be a teenager, I know how these things happen. But you have to promise me that no matter what you'll sort things out with Seth, no matter how much sucking up and begging it takes. You both need one another

Ryan: I know, but it's Summer.

Sandy: Look, when Seth left Newport he left Summer behind. He might have loved her and he still might, but as man married for 19 years I really don't think that those two click aswell as they think. I'm not saying that you and Summer are right for one another, but I think that Seth will soon understand that there's nothing wrong with sharing common interests with your girlfriend.

Ryan: You think he should be with Anna ?

Sandy: Well, she was always more polite and know's her way around the kitchen.

Ryan smiled, so far this was going alot better than he had anticipated, the hard part of course would be talking with Seth.

-------------------

When Ryan returned into Summer's room it was just Anna and Seth, playing over in the corner with one another, Ryan could see they were playing Magic: The Gathering. Upon seeing Ryan watching them Anna quickly excused herself and moved to walk out of the room.

Anna: Good luck Ryan.

Reluctantly Ryan walked over and plotted himself down next to Seth. Seth didn't look up, he seemed intent on studying one of the games cards.

Ryan: Hey man.

Seth: Hey..

Ryan: Look man, I'm really sorry about what happened last night. It's not like we went out of our way to hurt you like that, we didn't think, well we didn't think in general I guess.

Seth: Do you like her ?

Ryan: Wha..

Seth: I said, DO YOU LIKE HER ? As in, is she going to be your girlfriend, do you enjoy kissing her ?

Ryan: I, I don't know. I think I like her..

Seth: I love her.

Ryan: But... Anna ?

Seth: Me and Anna are together now, but I don't know how long that will last. Eventually I hope that me and Summer can get back together.

Ryan: If you want me to, I will blow the whole thing off. I won't see Summer anymore.

Seth: You would do that for me ?

Ryan: You're my best friend and my brother.

Seth started to smile at that comment.

Seth: You know what, I would never have even been with Summer in the first place if it wasn't for you. And I probably wouldn't have met Anna either, you always talk like you owe me so much, but you don't, without you I would still be 'death breath seth', you came here and you made me like my life again. I love Summer, I do, but I'm not ready to be with her anytime soon and I am ready to try things with Anna again.

Ryan: So this means ?

Seth: If you think it's right and it's going to make you happy...

Ryan burst into a smile and always jumped up in the air in excitement, Seth was giving him permission to see Summer.

Seth: But man... Marissa's going to take this even harder than me.

Ryan was brought back down to earth, he had forgotten about Marissa.

Ryan: Any ideas ?

Seth: Run, run very quickly.

And almost silent giggle came from the bundle on the bed.

Ryan: Summer, you're awake arn't you.

Summer pulled her head out of the blankets smiling.

Summer: Hi boys.

Ryan walked over to the bed and ruffled up her hair.

Ryan: I'm going to go talk to Sandy and Kirsten, I'll leave you guys to chat.

After Ryan had left Seth sat down on the edge of Summer's bed.

Summer: Thankyou so much Cohen.

Seth: You really like him hey ?

Summer: Yes, but I also didn't know you loved me.

Seth: You heard that ?

Summer: I'm sorry, I was basically listenen to everything. But it's okay, I know what you mean. You loved me when we were together, you know, you never actually said that to me in person.

Seth: I wanted to, but I was scared I guess. I didn't know how you felt.

Summer: I loved you too.

Seth smiled, maybe there was hope in the future for the both of them. But right now, he was happy to be friends.

Seth: So you and Ryan hey.

Summer: Who would of seen that coming.

-------------------

Sandy and Kirsten had positioned themselves over by the coffee machine with Summer's step-mum. Neither could remember ever having met her before but they had managed to hold decent conversation in the time they had been with her. Ryan jogged over from Summer's Room.e

Ryan: Sandy ?

Sandy: Excuse me ladies, I need to talk to Ryan for abit.

Kirsten: Hey, I'm not just some lady.

Sandy bent down and kissed Kirsten and whispered "It's about Summer and Ryan". Then he and Ryan walked around the corner.

Sandy: So, how'd it go ?

Ryan: Excellent, Seth's totally cool with it.

Sandy: Wow, I didn't see that coming. But anyway, if she's feeling alright, Kirsten and I need to return home and prepare for dinner.

Ryan: Dinner ?

Sandy: Tonight's the Newport Groups Charity Gala, we're hosting the after party.

Ryan cringed.

Sandy: Yes you're going to be there, with a suit too.

Sandy smiled and went to grab Kirsten, he turned back to Ryan before rounding the corner.

Sandy: We're taking Seth and Anna back now, they're both coming tonight and the doctor say's Summer's going to be released today. Maybe you can all come ?

Ryan: heh, yeah.

Ryan couldn't hide the dread present in his tone.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, here's the next chapter I promised.

-------------------------------------------------------

Alex and Marissa were sitting on Marissa's bed, since the phone call Marissa had barely stopped crying.

Marissa: It's all my fault Alex, I was so hard on her last night. I was just so upset.

Alex cradled Marissa's fragile frame in her arm's. She was starting to notice just how emotionally unstable Marissa was, but if her life was anything like the past 24 hours she could totally understand why she would be. Alex was also worried, her and Marissa had had so much fun last night, but she had no idea where this was leading. She was physically attracted to Marissa, and emotionally she connected with Marissa's personality, alot of the hardships Marissa had gone through Alex had endured herself. They just had different method's of overcoming the pain..

Marissa: Alex, I'm so glad you're here. Without you I'm scared what I might have done.

Alex: Hey, don't talk like that. It's fine, I like being here with you.

Alex kissed Marissa's forehead, comfoting her as best she could.

Marissa: Alex..

Alex: Yeah

Marissa: Does this mean I'm a lesbian ?

Alex: I don't know, I guess sometimes you have a connection with someone, no matter what their sex. That's what I had with Seth, he was the first guy I've dated in a while.

Marissa: You're not the first girls I've kissed, but it's different. I think I like you.

Alex: Hey, don't worry about that atm, we'll take it slow and see how this goes.

Marissa: I'd really like that.

Alex leaned down and softly kissed Marissa's lips, the kissing continued until the phone rangs. They both knew it was Ryan so Alex answered it, Marissa wasn't about to forgive Ryan any time soon.Alex took and the call and returned to the bed.

Alex: Summer's at home and she's fine. Ryan's invited us to the Cohen's gala after party tonight to see her.

Marissa: Do you want to go ?

Alex: It's not really my thing, but I think you should see her and sort things out.

Marissa: I want you to be there.

Alex: Um, I'll have to think about it.

Marissa playfully slapped her before smothering her with the pillow.

Marissa: Oh you are so coming.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ryan had driven Summer back to her house, he wanted to make sure she was okay and check on her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid again. He was walking her up the stairs, holding onto her arm.

Summer: I'm no like disabled Chino, you don't have to treat me like a grandma.

Ryan: Are you ever going to stop calling me Chino.

Summer: What's in it for me ?

Ryan leaned into Summer's face and kissed her, he held her lips in his for a moment before pulling away.

Summer: So Ryan, how's being Ryan going for ya, hey Ryan.

Ryan burst into a smile.

Ryan: Glad I've got your attention.

-------------------------------------------------------

Seth was sitting infront of the TV, playstation controller in hand. If video games weren't going to make him feel better than nothing was. Not only was his ex-gf now seeing his best friends, brother, whatever but now he had to attend some Newport Social event where they would both be in attendance, together. He had given Ryan permission to see Summer, but it didn't make it any easier. Throwing the controller down he went to answer the knocking at the door.

Anna: What up homes.

Seth smiled, maybe there was something better than video games.

Seth: Anna, you're abit early arn't you.

Anna: Well you haven't finished tutoring me in the fine art's of magic.

Seth: Well I know how boring that can be. So you can come play some Tony Hawk if you want.

Anna: Is that a challenge ?

Seth: I thought a challenge would be pointless, given my insane playstation skills.

Anna: Seth

Seth: Alright so I suck, Ryan beats me all the time. God even Luke was beating me Portland, but let's play anyway.

Seth and Anna were soon busy jamming buttons on the controller infront of the tv. Maybe things were looking up thought Seth, maybe everything was going to be okay. His thoughts were interupted by another knock at the door.

Seth: I'll be back in a second.

Seth was a little suprised when he opened the door to see Zach.

Zach: Hey Seth, did you hear about Summer ?

Seth: Yeah man, I saw her just before.

Zach: Is it true, about her and Ryan ?

Seth: Well, probably no the best way to find out. But yeah it is, they've together now I think.

Zach: I'm going to kill him.

And with that Zach started to run back to his car. Seth quickly jumped out the door and started to chase after Zach.

Seth: Hey come on man, it wasn't Ryan's fault.

But Zach was already screeching out of the driveway and speeding off. Seth returned back to Anna an almost scared look on his face.

Anna: What's wrong Seth:

Seth: Come on Anna, we've got to go. Zach found out about Summer and Ryan and he's pissed.

Grabbing her coat and purse Anna chased after Seth.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews guys. And auggy come on, surely it's better than 'not bad' P

-------------------------------------------------------

Anna kept glancing at Seth, unlike him she wasn't too worried about Ryan, she knew that if it came down to it Ryan could defend himself in a fight. But there seemed to be something else bothering Seth, ever since she had returned things had gone back to the way they once were, almost. 'I mean, let's face it' she thought, the reason she and Seth had broken up in the first place was because of the lack of chemistry between them. Or at least that's what she told Seth. The truth is that what she said was a lie, she had always been attracted to Seth, she had always felt the chemistry, Seth on the other hand was like Sandy. He had wanted a girl that was the complete opposite of him, not someone that was alike to him. And now that she was back things were different, even now Seth and Anna were wearing that same red and blue scarf, but he hadn't seemed to notice, it was almost like none of that bothered him anymore and he was happy that they shared the same interests.

Seth: Anna..

Anna: Hey, are you alright ?

Seth: Not really. I haven't really been alright since you came back.

Anna: Oh..

Anna turned her eyes down towards the floor of the car. This didn't sound good.

Seth: I'm so sorry Anna.

Anna: It's alright Seth, I guess I understand. It was stupid of me to think that I could just come back and you'd want to be with me.

Seth suddenly turned the car off the highway onto the service lane, slowing down and coming to a stop.

Anna: Seth, but what about Ry...

But before she could finish Seth placed a finger over her lips.

Seth: Anna, just listen to me for a moment.

He paused for a moment, seemingly to work up the courage to speak.

Seth: Anna, I'm so sorry for the way I treated you last time we were together.

Anna: What do you mean Seth? You were awesome.

Seth: No I wasn't. I was a dickhead and I treated you like shit.

Anna couldn't speak, her mouth was wide open. The only other times Seth had talked like this was that day at the airport, his words were thick with emotion.

Seth: I was so lucky to have you in my life, you were the first girl to accept me for who I am. To like me for who I am, even though Summer had the looks, the popularity, even though I had liked her basically my entire life. You, you like Death Cab. You like sailing. You like comic books.

Anna felt hot tears forming at the back of her eyes.

Seth: And I want you to know that I'm sorry for what happened. And this time I'm going to make up for it, I now know just how lucky I am to have met someone like you.

Anna couldn't help it, she begun to cry. It was exactly how she felt about Seth, she had once been alone like him and coming to Newport had changed that. Sure Anna had friends in Pittsburgh and no doubt her early school years were easier than Seth's, but she had been forced to conform to make friends at her highschool. Her only outlet had been her clothing, the only way she had been able to show her alternative side and even that had cost her friends and comments.

Seth: I promise you that this time with be different. I, will be different.

Seth reached into the pocket of his jacket and took out two tickets.

Seth: You once bought us ticket's to see Bright Eyes in concert, something I once would of killed for. Well, they're playing again and I got us 2, so I was thinking we could go see them.

Tears streaming down her cheeks Anna threw her arm's around Seth holding him tight. She couldn't believe what he was saying, how much he had changed. Word's couldn't explain just how happy she was at that moment, but quickly she had to pull away again. They had to think about Ryan.

Anna: Seth, I can't explain how much it mean's to me. Thankyou so much.

The two shared a brief but deep kiss before Seth started the motor back up and peeled onto the highway. They were attempting to save Ryan afterall.

-------------------------------------------------------

Both Summer and Ryan heard the door slam downstairs.

Summer: Great, it must be the step-monster coming home drunk.

Ryan: Hey, she seemed pretty worried about you this morning. I think she cares about you alot more than you think.

Summer: That's just the drugs Chino, not the real person.

Ryan rolled his eyes.

Summer: What chino ?

Ryan: Chino.

Summer: Oh.

Summer quickly snapped her hand over her mouth.

Summer: I guess it just comes naturally, I'll try my best sweetie.

Summer: Now though, we've got more important things to worry about, like what should I wear tonight.

Ryan: Uh, black ?

Summer just started at him for a few moments.

Summer: Oh sorry, I thought you were joking.

Ryan could tell she was teasing him, but he played along.

Ryan: Hey! What's wrong with black, it's my colour of choice.

Summer: It's no wonder you're still single than.

Ryan walked over to Summer and put his arms around her lifting her off the ground and gently putting her down the bed.

Ryan: You wish

Summer: No, I wish Justin Timeberlake was single.

Ryan feigned hurt, much to Summer's amusement.

Summer: So I could set him up with Marissa and get her off our back.

With this comment Ryan started to dig his finger's into her stomach, gently tickling her.

Ryan: Oh yeah! I bet that's what you meant.

Summer was laughing and squirming around trying to push him off her. She grabbed one of the pillows off the top of her bed and started to whack Ryan with it.

Ryan: Hey.. no fair. Where's my pillow.

Summer: Right here.

Smack, Summer clobbered Ryan over the head with the pillow knocking him clear off the bed.

Ryan: Ouch.

Summer: Ohh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt poor little Ryan.

Ryan was back up on the bed before Summer could grab the pillow again pinning her down. He quickly leaned in kissing her, they started soft and slow but the kissing quickly intensified until summer was unbuttoning Ryan's shirt and he had his hands lifting the bottom of her top up. The kissing continued as Ryan quickly lost his shirt and his beater, Summer was lying back looking at Ryan.

Summer started to smirk.

Summer: Not bad jungle boy.

Ryan: If I'm Tarzan, does that make you Jane.

Summer: God that was lame chino.

Smiling they began kissing again, Ryan had taken off Summer's top and was reaching behind for her bra.

Summer: Here, allow me.

Summer reached behind and unclipped her bra letting it fall down infront of her. She watched with amusement as Ryan's mouth opened wide.

Summer: Not the same reaction as Seth, but still good.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at her.

Ryan: You think it's the best time to be mentioning Seth?

But she didn't get time to reply, as her door burst open revealing a very flustered and apparantly angry Zach.

Zach: Oh great, you kissed him what, last night and he's already trying to sleep with you.

Pulling the sheet over herself Summer yelled "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE!"

Zach: WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME. I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU FROM RYAN.

Ryan: Hey man, just back off a little.

Zach: DON'T YOU F#CKING TALK TO ME. YOU'RE WITH HER ONCE AND SHE TRIES TO KILL HERSELF.

Ryan's face just froze, he hadn't thought of it that way. He was the one who had kissed her, it was his fault..

Summer was speaking quietly now.

Summer: It's not like that Zach, it was my fault, not Ryan's.

Zach: Yeah, just like it was Marissa's fault and not Ryan's. Can't you see Summer, you told me all about Marissa and Theresa. He comes into people live's and he f#cks them up, for god's sake he's made two girls try and kill themselves and made another lose her fiance'.

Zach looked over at Ryan who appeared frozen to the spot.

Zach: I'm not going to let you hurt Summer, you're the one who can BACK OFF!

Zach spat the last words out.

Zach: SO GET OUT RYAN, LEAVE SUMMER ALONE!

Ryan didn't know what to do, Zach couldn't be right could he ? It couldn't be his fault, but Marissa... And now Summer.... And Theresa.... Ryan was being torn apart from the inside, he cared/had cared so much about all these people, he would protect them from anything.

Ryan: Sum...Summer.... is it true ?

Zach: DON'T YOU TALK TO HER, GO, GO BACK TO CHINO! LEAVE HER ALONE!

Fire raged in Ryan's eyes.

Ryan: Hey, MAN. Why don't you let her talk for herself.

Zach: WHY DON'T YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HER HOUSE.

Ryan moved toward Zach pushing his face into Zach's.

Ryan: Because she hasn't told me to.

Summer could see what was going to eventuate and quickly spoke up.

Summer: RYAN, leave it alone. Zach, please go. I'm fine, Ryan's done nothing to me.

Zach: I'm not going to let this piece of trash hurt you Summer.

Zach quickly hit Ryan on the left side of his face, disorientating Ryan and sending him back a few steps into Summer's desk. Pushing himself off the wall Ryan came back with a left hook to Zach's left cheek and a right handed uppercut to the bottom of his jaw. Zach feel backwars knocking Summer off the side of the bed where she was screaming. Summer fell banging her head on the doorpost of her bed. Quickly Ryan rushed to her worried that she might be hurt, but Zach stepped in front of Ryan. Zach kicked at Ryan's leg's knocking him to the ground and started to hit down on him, Ryan tried to push himself off the ground but he was backed into a corner. He grabbed out at Zach's leg's knocking him to the ground, once on the ground Zach kicked out hitting Ryan in the face. The last thing Ryan saw before everything went black was Seth rushing through Summer's door.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay, but back at uni now. D

-

Seth had never been the fighting type, infact, he had never punched anyone in his life. His total fighting experience was limited to a very large girl girl who wouldn't stop bullying him in primary school and the fight that Ryan and he had gotten into the night Ryan had got here. But when he walked into Summer's room something changed, it could of been that Summer was crying in the corner, arm's wrapped around herself crying. Or it could of been Ryan, bruises already forming on his arms and face in the corner unconscious. Everything seemed simple to Seth, he didn't care how much he got hurt, he didn't care what Zach did to him, he wanted to hurt Zach, he wanted to hurt him badly. Zach was still kicking Ryan's still form apparantly he hadn't noticed Anna and Seth enter the room. Seth charged Zach, using all his strength to knock him to the ground. He had to stop Zach from hurting Ryan and Summer.

Seth somehow managed to get Zach to the floor but Zach quickly overpowered him elbowing Seth in the eye and hitting him in the stomach.

Zach: I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU SETH, I'M HERE FOR RYAN!

Meanwhile Ryan's still form began to stir, slowly disorientated eye's became to open, he was coming out of unconsciousness...

Seth had managed to get Zach off him and was scrambling to his feet when Ryan came to.

Seth: Ryan man, little help would be awesome.

Zach instantly turned back to Ryan, all thoughts of Seth gone. He ran back around the other side of Summer's bed to where Ryan lay, but this time Ryan was ready.. Kicking out with his feet Ryan tripped Zach knocking him to the floor, he jumped on Zach pinning his arms to the floor. Zach continued to lash out with his feet and head desperatly trying to hit Ryan, but Seth came over and sat on Zach's leg's.

Ryan: You're not going anywhere..

-

It was 30 minutes before Sandy and Kirsten arrived at Summer's house. They hadn't answered when Ryan called the first couple of times, busy arranging the nite's event. Ryan has refused to call the police, putting Zach's anger down to blind rage and not wanting him to have to deal with a criminal record because of it. Shortly after managing to pin Zach to the ground Ryan and Seth had forced him in the bathroom and locked the door, he still remained there. Ryan had refused being taken to the hospital, stating that he just had a few scratches, realistically his arms were badly bruised and he'd have a few shiners to show the next day. Summer was a little shaked up but okay, a lump was already forming on her head. Seth was a little worse for wear taking his first real beating and hadn't refused the trip to the doctor, Anna had remained unscathed and was ith Seth and Kirsten at the doctor's.

Sandy: It's really important that you go over what happened one more time.

Ryan: I don't know...Zach came here...He was angry about what happened with Summer, I guess he blamed me. And he hit me and I hit him back...

Sandy: Did he hit Summer ?

Summer: Oh no, no I feel off the bed. I was trying to get them to stop fighting.

Sandy: This is really serious. Are you both sure you don't want to press charges.

Ryan: He just wasn't thinking, we don't want to be the one's to stuff things up for him.

Sandy: Okay, but I'm going to have to call his parents. They're going to have to know what happened and take him home.

Summer: We understand Mr Cohen.

Sandy: I'm just glad you're both okay and (observing that Summer and Ryan are holding hands) you sorted things out with Seth okay. It seem's Zach didn't take the news quite so well.

Ryan forced a laugh.

Ryan: We didn't even tell him we were seeing one another.

Sandy: Well you might want to wait a while before you break the news, I think he might be a little upset.

Ryan: We'll keep that in mind.

Sandy: I'm going to go and check up on Seth, are you sure you guys are okay ? There's nothing I can do for you or get you ?

Ryan: Summer's got some first aid stuff downstairs, I'll be fine.

Sandy: So you're going to stay here for the night ?

Ryan: No, I'll see you at dinner when I'm fixed up.

Sandy: Oh you don't need to worry about that, I think you guys have had enough for one day.

Summer: I have to go, Marissa's already invited me and she'll crack it if I don't go.

Sandy: Surely she'll understand.

Summer and Ryan just looked at one another.

Ryan: Looks like I'm going then.

-

Sandy had now left to go see Seth leaving Summer and Ryan alone. Summer had gone downstairs to get the first aid kit but it turned out she wasn't too good at looking after Ryan.

Summer: I'm sorry, I just want to make sure I don't hurt you.

Ryan: God, it's just antiseptic. Come on Sum, I can take it.

Summer broke down, tears flowly from her eyes.

Summer: I was so scared Ryan.

Ryan wrapped his arm's around and cradled her head in his chest, grimacing with each bruise that was bumped.

Ryan: Hey, It's okay. We're both okay.

Summer: But you're not, I'm so sorry Ryan, It's all my fault.

Ryan pulled himself back from her so that he could look into her tear filled eyes.

Ryan: This is not your fault Summer, there is no way you could have anticipated he would react like that. If anything it's my fault...

Summer: Oh yeah, becase you're the one who dated that asshole.

Ryan: No, but the things he said..

Summer look up straight away, her eyes clearing.

Summer: Don't you listen to anything he said Ry, those things he was saying just arn't true.

Ryan: I know, but it's hard not to listen...

Summer: Look at me Ryan.

Ryan looked up into Summer's face. She was so beautiful...

Summer: I really care about you, you make me feel something I've never felt before.

Ryan brushed strands of hair away from her face and leaned in to kiss her. His fingers reached out encasing her head, softly he pulled her back onto himself.

Summer: Does it hurt ?

Ryan: It's worth the pain.

The two began to kiss again, it was much softer, more meaningful than the kissing that had been occuring before. This wasn't lust, it was something much deeper...

Slowly they began to lose their clothing..

Summer: Ry.. You know that feeling I was talking about before ?

Ryan: Yeah.

Summer: I think I'm falling in love with you..

Ryan: I'm uh, not good with feelings and stuff.

Summer could sense his awkwardness.

Summer: It's okay, Marissa's already informed me of that.

Ryan was desperatly trying to think of what to say. Did he feel the same way ? It was so soon, everything was going so fast...

Ryan: I feel the same way.

Ryan could seen a glistening in Summer's eye when she heard him say that. She leaned in deep to him and kissed him again.

Ryan: Are you sure ?

Summer: I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, thanks again for all you reviews. Sometime's they make me laugh and sometimes they make me feel really good, it's an awesome feeling to have someone admire your work and compliment what you have done. I also love to hear your ideas for the story or any constructive criticismn. This is story for you guys, all the Anna lovers, the Ryan and Summer lovers and the OC lovers.

I understand that's it unrealistic for Summer to have been released from hospital so early after she tried to commit suicide but I wanted to be able to move on with the story without having to put in a '3 days later' or whatever tab, these kind of things always annoyed me. I wanted to know what the characters were doing in those 3 days! And anyway, who wants to read about Summer sitting in the boring hospital for a couple of days, I'm trying to make the story as interesting as fast moving as possible. The actual show was always like (or I thought anyway), with how quickly Marissa fell in love with Ryan and the quick passing of the Oliver incidents and so on. I also understand that it's somewhat unrealistic for Ryan and Summer to be falling in love just the day after they kissed for the first time, but being someone who believe in love at first sight I don't think it's completely unrealistic. Regardless, the rushed emotions of the pair will be explored in this chapter, so they may seem confused/unsure of their feelings now that they actually have the time to look at what has occured and where they stand now. I would also like to point out that the current pairing of couple's Marissa/Alex, Summer/Ryan and Seth/Anna are not concrete and may well change as the story continues on (all you R/M and S/S fan's there might still be hope yet). For the time being though, on with the story !

P.S This chapter may seem and little complicated/confusing. The opening chapter is Ryan's thoughts about what's just happened with Summer (keep in mind he is a boy and often alot of things go through a persons mind) basically I'm trying to establish how Ryan has come to this point and how he feels about what he told Summer and where they stand for the future.

-

White drapery started back at Ryan, he was still in Summer's bed, still in Summer's room, still in Summer's arms. It was almost unbelievable really, Ryan had always been a ladies man, meeting a new girl one night and sleeping with her the next, but this was something completely different. I mean come on, seriously, he had kissed her for the first time the day before. They had just hang out for the first time the day before and now here he was, lying in her bed having just spent 10 of the best minutes of his life with her. Yes, 10 minutes. He didn't really know what the problem was, usually it would of been longer, sometimes he could go for hours. He was just really excited about the prospect and then when the time came, well let's just say, it was awesome. He glanced over to check on Summer, she was still sleeping arms wrapped tightly around Ryan's waist. He continued staring at the white fabricy thing that hung over the top of Summer's bed, he really had no idea what it was there for, decoration he guessed, he thought it looked pretty stupid, but it was Summer I guess, she seemed to like decorations. He cursed himself for being so casual about everything that had happened, it was hard not to fall back into his old pattern, he had to remind himself that sex was a big deal, if not for him, than definately for Summer. In a way he felt guilty, it was easy for him to sleep with someone and move on, get over it, treat it like a one night stand. But he knew that Summer wouldn't feel the same, she would be expecting everything Ryan had trouble giving, commitment, honesty about feelings, relatonships stuff like that. Ryan grimaced at the prospect of enduring Summer's questions about his past in Chino, it had been bad enough with Marissa, but he knew Summer would be more persistent and would no doubt get it all of out him and then from there alot of teasing would ensue. He glanced back over at sleeping beauty, how did he even know that about Summer, did he know Summer? He didn't know her parents, about her family life, about her school life, what she was thinking, what she thought of him, why she slept with him, what was running through her mind last night when she took those pills. 'OK OK ENOUGH!' he thought, let's try a different approach, what did he know about her? She was beautiful, ah, she was AMAZING in bed, what she had done... how she had moved... 'RYAN, CONCENTRATE, THIS IS IMPORTANT', 'you just told the girl you were falling in love with her for heaven's sake'. But he had to say something, I mean, she had been so open by telling him that, she had put herself out, left herself open to be hurt and given that she had tried to kill herself the night before, Ryan wasn't about to hurt her feelings. And yet, he really wasn't sure if that was just his 'tough chino guy' guise talking right now, or if he really meant what he'd said to Summer. And anyway, can't anyone be falling in love with someone, I mean, it didn't mean that he loved her right that second, because that was impossible. Didn't it just mean that he thought it would be possible in the future that he would love her, given the appropriate amount of time of course. Ryan instantly started to fell better, denial was always his favourtie method of dealing with his emotions. Whilst Ryan was contemplating the possibilty of being in love with Summer, Summer herself began to stir..

Summer: mmmmn..

Ryan: Morning sleep head.

Summer rapidy untangled herself from Ryan and propped herself up on her elbows.

Summer: You let me sleep till morning!

Ryan softly laughed to himself before pointing to the clock on the bedside table.

Ryan: It's alright, it's still night and we're only 1 hour late for the dinner party at the moment.

Summer: I'm sorry, I must have dozed off after...

Ryan: Anybody would be tired after that.

Ryan wasn't sure if the comment should of been followed by a smile or a smirk so he just sort of winked/smiled/nodded in Summer's direction.

Summer: Are you sure you even want to go? I mean, have you looked in the mirror recently.

Ryan: Are they that bad ?

Summer: They can't really be referred to as 'they' anymore, they sort of all merged together into one gigantic bruise.

Ryan: Next time I'm feeling down, you'll definatly be in charge of cheering me up.

Summer: Awwww, is someone upset.

Summer leaned over to kiss the soft bruised skin of Ryan's right cheek.

Summer: Don't worry sweeite, I'll just go get some foundation and we'll patch that right up.

Ryan's eyes imediatly opened wide.

Ryan: I, ah, think I'll be fine.

Summer: Ah you sure? Because I could work on your eyelashers a little whilst I was at it, and maybe give your hair a trim, I could even give you a manicure!

Ryan's eyes opened even further, his face was one of sheer dread.

Summer instantly started to giggled uncontrollably.

Summer: You're so easy Ryan, I don't even know why I bother.

Ryan began to frown and slowly turned away, it wasn't just that he didn't like being made fun but it was right then that he knew. He and Summer were a couple, their relationship had officially started. Sensing that Ryan had something else on his mind Summe reassuringly placed a hand on his shoulder.

Summer: Is everything all right?

Ryan: Yeah, it's just you know. Everything is moving so fast...

Summer felt a cold stab in her chest.

Summer: Everything I've done, I've done because I thought it was right... I... I guess i thought you felt the same way...

Ryan rolled over so that he was back to facing Summer, he wanted to say something, to sweep her up in his arm's and tell her that everything was going to be okay and that he was madly in love with her. But that wouldn't be true, and also he kind of just froze. He knew he had to do something, give her some confirmation that he felt the same way as her and wanted to be with her, but Ryan being Ryan, was of course afraid of comittment and even more, afraid of hurting and being hurt. So instead he just stared, he just stared into those deep brown pools.

They both just lay there next to one another, both eye's focused on the others... Later Ryan would muse that it was the first time he had commnunicated with someone through his eyes, he had always believed secretly that a person's eyes were the key to their soul, it was the first time he had communicated with someone with his soul... All they had to do was stare into one another eye's and they knew how the other was feeling and they knew what the other wanted.

Summer: I know you're scared Ryan... You're not going to hurt me. Those thing that Zach said, they're not true. Marissa began walking that path long before you ever came to Newport. You ever hear about her anorexia? That was just one of many issues she's had to deal with.

Ryan: I know. You're right, I am a little scared.

Summer: Coming from a guy who's been in more fight's than Bruce Lee that's kind of impressive.

Ryan: Well I guess you just have that affect on people.

Summer: So.. ?

Ryan: I want to make this work... between us. But, I'm still pretty new to relationships and I'll need help along the way.

Summer: Don't worry Chino, even your limited experience far outweighs mine.

Ryan: I guess we'll have to help one another then.

Summer: So you're sure ?

Ryan: I'm sure.

The two shared a somewhat awkward kiss before escaping from bed to start arranging their clothing. Neither of them had really thought about what it would be like after the adrenaline of the previous night, Summer's accident, the incident with Zach had stopped pumping through their veins. What would happen when everything slowed down and they were faced with their current situation and what to do next. The good news of course, was that they had one another...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, seeing as how serious the previous chapter was. This one will be aiming for a lighter edge.

-

Anna: Come on Seth, you look fine, we're already late.

Seth: Are you sure, because I really don't think my hair's working for me at the moment.

Anna: It look's fine alright.

Seth: Alright, but if the wind kicks in, well don't say I didn't warn you.

Anna: You're such a baby.

Seth: Oh no my darling, I'm just sensitive.

Anna: Awwwww...

Seth: I don't just brawl, I do feelings too!

Anna: You're just the perfect man arn't you Seth.

Seth: Are you trying to tell me something Anna?

Anna: Yes, we need to go. Come on.

Anna grabbed Seth's arm and dragged him away from the mirror towards the car. After seeing the doctor (who told Seth he was fine) Seth had gone back to Anna's house so she could dress herself up for the Cohen's, they were meant to be there at 7 but it was now pushing 8:30 and Sandy would be calling asking where Seth was soon. It was a short trip from Anna's parents house to the Cohen's and they would be there soon...

-

Seth: So my dear, what should we listen to? I was thinking possibly Bright Eyes, but I've also got some Death Cab here, abit of Rooney, the Walkmen, the Shin's, the Killer's..

Anna: I don't mind, whatever you want to listen to.

Seth: Well, I was thinking we could start off with abit of Ricky Martin and finish off with some Enrique.

Anna: Personally I'd start off with some Bright Eyes, but I'm all for you expanding your horizons.

Seth: Someone's not being much fun tonight.

Anna: Sorry Seth, I'm just a little worried about Summer and Ryan.

Seth remained staring at the road, he didn't need to be reminded again that the two were seeing one another.

Anna: Look, I know it's abit of a soft spot but try and be nice to them tonight. They've been through alot in the past 24 hours.

Seth: It's not like I'm going to be rude or anything, it'll just be weird.

Anna: Well I'll be with you, we can always run upstairs and play with Captain Oats or play some video games.

Seth: Don't forgot there's other things we can do upstairs besides Jenga.

Anna: Keep your mind on the road Sethela.

-

When the pair arrived at the Cohen's the house was already bustling with the press of Newport's elites. It was a black tie gala and Seth and Anna were surrounded by men with suit's and women with plunging necklines and bare shoulders. It wasn't long before Sandy spotted them and pulled them aside.

Sandy: I thought you were getting here at 7.

Seth: Sorry Dad, we got a little caught up at Anna's.

Sandy: I'll forgive you if you find your mother, I haven't seen her all night.

Seth: Grandpa's probably sent her to the office to get him his favourtie wine glass.

Caleb: Don't be stupid Seth, I keep my best wine glasses at home.

Caleb emerged from a nearby group of people and walked over to the trio.

Caleb: Sandman.

Sandy: Well, I think this is my queue to leave. You guys keep an eye out for Kirsten and Ryan for that matter.

Sandy dissapeared out inside intent on finding Kirsten.

Caleb: Looking abit scruffy these day's arn't you Seth.

Seth gave Anna a look as if to say 'I told you so', but merely smiled at Caleb and enquired about the latest moving's of the Newport Group. It was several minutes before Caleb went about his business leaving Anna and Seth alone.

Seth: You want to be upstairs for that game of jenga ?

Anna: I thought you'd never ask.

-

Summer and Ryan enter the Cohen's backyard just as Anna and Seth were retiring upstairs. It had taken Summer about an hour to get ready for the event, which she had claimed to Ryan was almost a new record for her. Usually she would begin preparing for the event 3-4 hours before she had to leave. Upon arriving they had quickly spoken to Sandy followed by a search outside for Seth and Anna, both were nowhere to be found.

Summer: Are you sure they said they were coming ?

Ryan: Seth has to be here, Sandy or Kirsten would of forced him to come. And anyway, it's his house, where's he gonna go.

Summer: Maybe he's in the poolhouse.

Ryan: Oh no you don't, you just want to make out.

Summer: Mmmmn, maybe just a little bit. But you never know, he might be in there.

Ryan: Alright, but only for 10 minutes. We've got to do some socializing.

The pair snuck into the poolhouse when the crowds backs were turned, listenening intently to the speechs taking place. It wasn't long before the two were lying on Ryan's bed running their hands all over one another's bodies, if anything, there was definatly physical attraction between them.

Ryan: Come on, we've really got to go. It's been 20 minutes!

Summer: Oh, but Ryan. Just a few more minutes.

Ryan grinned, pleased that Summer was left wanting more.

Ryan: There'll be plenty of time for that later. Come on, you used to love a chance to flirt with a rich banker.

Summer: That was before I realised that money isn't everything.

Ryan: So you'd still be interested in me if I lived in Chino ?

Summer: Oh, I don't know about that. I just realised that **tonnes** of money isn't everything.

Ryan just rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

Ryan: Alright, time to find Seth. Let's go.

-

It wasn't long before they knew wasn't outside or inside the lower section of the house.

Summer: Maybe he's in his room ?

Ryan: No, I don't think Kirsten and Sandy would let him spend the night locked up in his room.

Summer: Well there's no harm in checking.

Ryan: No, I guess not. Come on let's go.

Ryan knocked a few times on Seth's door, and when no one answered he opened it abit to peek in. The room's main light was off, but Ryan could hear murmuring and faint light from a lamp at the back of the room so walked in to see what Seth was doing with Summer following close behind. Summer being Summer thought it would be funny to hide behind the wall and jump out and yell 'SUPRISE!', in the hopes of catching Seth and whoever else was in here with him off guard. She crept along to the edge and sprang out..

Summer: SUPRISE!

Summer froze to the spot where she landed, she mouth still in the same wide open position it had been when she had yelled suprise. Upon rounding the corner Ryan too froze, jaw dropping a few centmetres as his eye's tried to make sense of what lay before him.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I knew it's abit obvious but wotevaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

hehe

p.s If you're having trouble imagining Ryan's smug side, think about the 'yogilates' episode, where him and Sandy are teasing Seth and Kirsten about being in trouble.

-

Ryan had seen naked bodies before but Seth, and Anna, I mean Anna was hot, Ryan was open to admit that but...

Summer: OMG! Eww! Thats like a picture I never wanted to see.

Seth and Anna instantly stopped the heaving kissing that was occuring and grabbed at the blankets now on the floor of Seth's room.

Seth: Ryan, SUMMER! What the hell!

Summer: Leaving !

Summer waved a hand infront of her and was out of there as fast as her leg's would carry her.

Ryan was just gawking at the pair, a large grim crossing his face.

Ryan: Yeah, I better go to.

Ryan let out a laugh as he left the room, the huge grin never leaving his face.

-

It was several minutes before Seth stumbled out of his bedroom to a waiting Ryan.

Seth: Man, what the hell ?

Ryan: We were looking for you and we didn't know where you were.

Ryan couldn't help but smile and be smug, he'd been caught by friends before and he suddenly understoond just how funny it was.

Ryan was rocking back and forth on the balls on his feet, leeringly he called to Seth "So... How was it "

Seth has awestruck with Ryan's relative leisure at the situation.

Seth: Dude, you just saw me naked, how can you smile?

"Oh come on buddy, it wasn't that bad." Ryan began, nudging Seth's shoulder as he spoke.

Seth: Now, not a good time for conversation.

Ryan: Oh come on man, you gotta admit, It's KIND of funny yeah.

Seth: Yeah, maybe for you. But Anna's in their all worked up and did you ever think about how Summer might feel.

Ryan: Oh shit. I totally forgot about her.

Seth: Well yeah, she might be upset.

Ryan: Alright, you go counsel Anna and I'll find Summer.

Seth: Alright, and man. Not a word to the parents.

As Seth turned back towards the door Ryan's grin began to creep back over his face.

Ryan: Oh and man.

Seth: What...

Ryan: Anna... nice body.

Seth: Get the fuck out of here.

With a smirk and smile, Ryan began to trot down the stairs. He began to whistle a tune, for the first time he'd caught Seth, not the other way around.

-

Closing the door behind him Seth slowly slumped back towards his bed.

Anna was now sitting up against the wall (clothed) with Captain Oats on her lap.

Anna: Don't you know what a lock is Seth.

Seth: I'm sorry, I guess I didn't think. I thought we were coming up here to play Jenga or something...

Anna: We were totally naked you know, no covers.

Seth sighed to myself.

Seth: Yes, I realise that Summer and Ryan just saw us completely naked.

Anna: And that doesn't bother you ?

Seth: Well of course it fucken bothers me, but there's not alot I can do about it is there.

As soon as the words escaped his mouth Seth knew it was a mistake, but Anna had already upped and grabbed her bag.

Seth: Anna, don't go. I'm sorry...

Anna: I don't want to be here right Seth.

As she left she remember to slam the door, hard.

Even though Ryan and Summer had just caught Seth and Anna completely naked. Even though Anna had just cracked it and stormed out on him, Seth couldn't help but share Ryan's smile.

Seth: Anna... nice body.

-

After quickly scanning the crowd of guests outside Ryan decided to call Summer's cell.

Ryan: Hey, where are you ? Are you alright ?

Summer: I'm in the poolhouse, you called me before checking here ?

Ryan: Maybe I wanted to hear your oh so sexy voice.

The phone went dull as Summer hung up.

'Great' Ryan thought, 'she's pissed'.

Even though he had walked in on Seth and Anna completely naked. Even though Summer was pissed off, he couldn't help but smile.

Ryan: This night... awesome.

-

Pushing open the door to the poolhouse Ryan called out to the dark "Summer, I know you're in here. What's wrong beuutiful."

A voice escaped from the dark "Close the door'" Summer called out in her huskiest, sexiest tone possible.

Ryan: If you think I'm going to have revenge sex, you're kidding yourself.

Ryan's bedside lamp instantly shut on.

Summer: What ! Jackass !

Ryan: Don't be like that, you know exactly what I mean. You want to have sex because you think that's what Anna and Seth were doing.

Summer: Maybe I want to have sex because you're the most attractive guy I've ever met.

Ryan: No doubt that's true... But are you sure it's not just a little bit about Seth and Anna.

Summer sat back in the Ryan's bed where she was lying. Crossing her hands she let out a huff.

Summer: We broke up like 6 month's ago and he's sleeping with randoms.

Ryan: Um, hello ? Zach, me, 6 months. Are you thinking clearly ?

She glanced at Ryan giving him a 'you know exactly what I mean look' death stare.

Softening his tone Ryan walked over and sat down on the bed next to here.

"I know it's abit... weird" Ryan cooed trying desperately not to burst into laughter.

Ryan: But it doesn't mean that when you and he 'hooked up' (Ryan made sure to emphasize this term with his hands) it didn't mean anything.

Summer: You think this is all a big joke don't you.

Ryan: Well it is KIND of funny.

Summer How would you like to walk in on Marissa and Luke having sex.

Ryan: Well first, Luke... GOOD body.

Summer began to rain soft punches on Ryan's shoulders and chest.

Ryan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, seriously, It's really not that bad. It'll be awkward sure, but at least Seth's moving on.

Summer turned away again, her back now facing Ryan.

Ryan knew this sign, it meant that Summer wanted him to suck up. To lean up to her and cuddle her from behind, until she turned around and kissed him.

It wasn't long before she was back in his arms, their lips locked in a warm embrace.

Ryan: See, everything's alright.

Summer: I never knew someone could be so annoying but so soothing.

Ryan: Oh I'm 'soothing' am I, you're vibrating at a very high frequency now ?

Summer: YOU'VE BEEN LISTENENING TO MY TAPES!

Ryan: A man get's bored when his bitch is sleeping.

Summer pinned Ryan's laughing body down to the bed.

Summer: You'll be sorry you ever said that !

Her face dived down meeting Ryan's lips in a vicious and rough embrace.

Pulling away laughing Ryan called back at her "What? This is my punishment".

Smiling Summer retorted"A girl's got needs".


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, I realised I've keened up abit with lot's of Summer/Ryan in the last couple of chapters. I'll try and add some more Anna/Seth and some Alex/Marissa (been missing for like 5 chapters) for any fans out there. Sorry again, I just love Summer and Ryan together so much !

P.S Just a question, there's two different styles I could write the story in. There's the 'movie script' sort of writing which I've used so far -

Ryan: Blah blah

Summer: Blah blah blah

Or I could do it like this -

"I LOVE YOU ELIZA" Ronald screamed at the top of his lungs. Hoping that his voice would carry across the field. "I LOVE YOU TOO RONALD" Eliza screamed back as the two ran for one another's arm's.

I think the 'movie script' way makes following the story and what the characters are saying easier, but it's easier to describe character's emotions/movement with the second system. Any comments would be much appreciated and alot of help aswell.

-

It was 11pm. Summer had gone home after Ryan and her had finished 'playing' and Ryan was slowly assailing the stairs to Seth's room. With a quick knock Ryan pushed open Seth's door.

Ryan: Hey man, I'm going to throw some Tony Hawk on. You up for a game ?

Seth's head popped out from behind the wall infront of Ryan.

Seth: Yeah man, let's do this.

An uneasy silence followed the pair as they walked to the poolhouse, 'Seth's awfully quiet' Ryan thought.

Ryan: Look man, about before. I hope I didn't...

Seth: Nah man, don't worry. It's just Anna... Well she's not as easy going as you or I.

Ryan: So she was pretty upset.

Seth: Well it's really a two part problem really.

Seth: You see, firstly there's the part where I yelled at her.

Ryan: During sex ?

Seth: No, the after part. I don't know, it was an emotional time for everyone and I got a little frustrated.

Ryan: So you called her and sorted everything out yeah ?

Seth: Not exactly.

Ryan: Oh.

Seth: And then there was the part when I called her Summer.

Ryan: Oh you didn't. You called her Summer when you were having sex.

Seth: Yeah, but firstly man it's not because I still have feelings for Summer. Because I like totally don't at all, you have 100 nothing to worry about. It's just I'm used to Summer being the one... you know.

Ryan felt like running away screaming but he somehow managed to keep still.

Ryan: I'm cool with talking to you about your... feelings. But even we've got boundaries.

Seth: I know man. But, I'm fucked arn't I.

Ryan: Yeah, you kind of are.

Seth: Is there anything I can do... maybe.

Ryan: Well, if it was Anna's first time and she heard you, then you're definatly fucked. But if it wasn't her first time or she didn't hear you then you might be okay.

Seth made a mental note of the information and formulated a 'gp' for the next day.

Seth: Alright GP.

Ryan: Good Point ?

Seth: Game plan. Go over to Anna's tomorrow, get the lowdown, make the apologies, beg for forgiveness, take her to Bright Eyes.

Ryan: Sounds good man. Now, playstation.

Seth: Roger.

-

Marissa glanced up at the window's to make sure someone was home, and awake. She was standing outside Summer's house, it was time to confront her about Ryan and... maybe tell her about Alex. Not alot had occured between them in the last couple of hour's, after finding out that Summer was okay they had spent the afternoon hanging out at Marissa's opting not to attend the charity gala afterparty. Marissa wanted to talk to Summer alone and she wasn't sure about going out with Alex in public yet, she wasn't really sure of anything yet. Alex had been totally cool with it, telling Marissa that if what had occured never occured again she was cool, but if Marissa wanted something more... to call Alex. Marissa didn't know what to do and she hoping that maybe, just maybe, Summer might be able to help.

Marissa knocked twice on the door and then rung the doorbell (just incase Summer was upstairs), it was several moments before she heard the patter of feet on the floor, as the door opened Marissa could hear Summer's voice on the other side.

Summer: Ry...isa... Marissa.

Marissa: Hey Sum, can I come in ?

Summer: You're not still angry at me are you coop, like you're not going to come in and kill me.

Laughing Marissa entered Summer's entrance hall.

Marissa: Suprisingly, the last thing I want to talk about is you and Ryan...

Summer: Oh.

Marissa: So, how are you feeling ? Everything better now ? Don't tell anyone but after my 'accident' I couldn't stop going to the toilet.

Summer: The doctor gave me some drugs to take and I've got an apointment with a psychologist within the next couple of days. But I'm alright for the time being.

Marissa: So your Dad pulled some strings to get you out of the hospital so quick ?

Summer began to glance down at her feet. She suddenly understood why it was she had been released so early.

Summer: Well I guess, you know, it could of been bad for his reputation or something.

Marissa reached over and put a reassuringly hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Marissa: Parent's can get a little crazy when they're worried about their kid's.

Summer smiled awkwardly back at Marissa. Marissa seemed so happy, 'what the hell was going on', she thought.

Summer: Anyway, let's get the hell out of the hallway. Are you staying the night ?

Marissa: Would that be okay ?

Summer: Well it's not like there's anyone around to dissagree.

Marissa: Your step-mum ?

Summer: She took off to find Daddy after the accident, I think I'm in big trouble when he get's back.

Marissa: Well I'll be your company until then.

Suddenly Summer couldn't take it anymore, she ran forward and wrapped her arm's around Marissa hugging her.

Summer: Coop, I know it's been like a day. But I've missed you SOO MUCH! I thought we were never going to be friends again.

Marissa: Hey, it's alright. Best friends for life remember.

Summer: Totally.

Marissa: Anyway, weren't we going upstairs ? Tell me all about this party!

-

After walking up to Summer's room, Summer began to fill Marissa in with all the details of her night (except Ryan details) and the two were soon laughin at Seth and Anna's misfortune.

Marissa: Seth's quite the mover and shaker these days. Anna only got back yesterday, that's pretty quick.

Summer instantly felt awkward and took her gaze away from Marissa's eyes.

Summer: Well I guess if you know it's right, it's right.

Marissa: Speaking of which I've got something pretty important to tell you. But before I do, you have to promise that you won't think of me any differently.

Summer: I'm always here for you Coop, no matter what.

Marissa: Okay, well I kind of kissed a chick last night.

Summer: Holly had a party ? I didn't know you forgave her for what happened with Luke.

Marissa: No... You remember Alex ?

Summer: The chick who dated Cohen, basically kicked me out of your house. Yeah I remember.

Marissa: I sort of kissed her.

Summer: I guess you must of got pretty wasted after hearing about me and Ryan.

Marissa: I was sober.

Summer: Ohhh...

Marissa: Yeah... I kissed her quite a few times actually, like the entire night...

Summer: Oooooohhh...

Summer couldn't help but be embarassed, she too had kissed girl's before but knew she Marissa was saying this time was different.

Summer: So you're um... attracted... to this Alex chick ?

Marissa: I think so. She's been in... relationships... with girl's before.

Summer: So she's a lesbian.

Marissa: Well yeah, I guess.

Summer: And you're ?

Marissa: Really confused.

Summer: I don't really know if I'm able to give you advice on this sort of situation Coop.

Marissa: I know it's weird, but could you please try.

Summer looked up into Marissa's pleading eye's. Trying not to shudder she continued on.

Summer: So, what exactly is the problem.

Marissa: Well I think she wants to, you know, date.

Summer: What be girlfriend and girlfriend.

Marissa: Well yeah.

Summer: And do you want that ?

Marissa: I don't know.

Summer: Well maybe you need to spend more time together. Doing what ever it is... you do.

A sharp chill flew down Summer's spine, the image of two girls 'doing it' made her want to vomit.

Marissa: I'm sorry Sum, maybe I shouldn't have told you.

Summer: No, it's okay. What are best friends for.

She managed a weak smile for Marissa before making it known she was tired and ready for bed.

Marissa: So maybe I should sleep in one of the guest rooms.

Summer: Hey, don't be stupid. You can stay here, we've been friends for ages and you've never tried anything... except that one time at Holly's. Look it's fine, we both stay on our own side's on the bed, nothing goes wrong.

Marissa: Thanks Sum. For being so understanding,

Summer: And you too Coop, with Ryan and everything.

Marissa: I guess you understand now why I wasn't too upset.

Summer: Yeah, I guess I do.


	15. Chapter 15

Been a while, I know. I was just taking a break to get my motivation back.

Update as to what's going on atm -

Ryan and Summer are together and for the moment everything seems alright, Summer is feeling much better after her accident and both Marissa and Seth are aware of Summer and Ryan (as a couple) and (for the moment) are okay with this new development. Anna and Seth are together and slept with one another the previous day, Seth is worried that Anna heard his mutter Summer's name during the deed, and, on top of this Ryan and Summer walked in on Anna and Seth whilst they were having sex. He's in the process of apologising to her and taking her to a Bright Eyes concert he previously bought ticket's for. Marissa and Alex have kissed (several times) and it looks like their relationship is going to proceed to a girlfriend/girlfriend one. Marissa has told Summer about her and Alex and Summer seems okay with it. Time will tell how Ryan reacts though...

Night had passed and morning had already begun, Seth was taking the Range Rover over to Anna's to try and fix the mess he had created the previous night. He didn't really like his chances, he was sure that Anna had heard what he had said. And not just that, but the period of time it had taken him to actually come and talk to her about it, well, he was sure she was going to be pissed. Being the prepared man that is he though, he had flowers and the Bright Eyes tickets with him, if that blockbuster combination wasn't going to woo Anna than nothing was.

Approaching the door to Anna's house Seth's heard began to beat faster. He'd never actually 'met' Mr and Mrs Stern, for some reason that Seth wasn't privy to Anna much preferred to spend time at the Cohen's house than her home, she'd even left her parents behind in the time she stayed at Pittsburgh. Coughing back the lump forming in his throat Seth began to knock on the door.

Man: Can I help you ?

Seth: Hi Mr Stern, I'm looking for Anna.

Mr Stern: Who are you ?

Seth: My names Seth:

Mr Stern: You're the boy that made our daughter leave Newport.

Seth's face instantly drained of all it's colour, the lump in Seth's throat exploded to a size that it was it filling his entire throat, he suddenly felt dizzy and began struggling for breath.

Seth: I... never... meant... for Anna... to... leave...

Mr Stern erupted into laughter at Seth's worried expression before slapping him on the back.

Mr Stern: Just kidding with ya. We know why she left, I'll just go grab her for ya.

Colour slowly returned to Seth's face as he did a sarcastic laugh and half smile at Mr Stern's back. It wasn't long before Anna came to the door.

Anna: I don't want to see you Seth.

Seth: I know, but I just wanted to apologize.

Seth awkwardly reached out with the flowers he was hiding behind his back, "I got you these" he said, "and I've got the tickets to Bright Eyes here, I was just going to leave them with you and you can decide if you still want to go or not."

Anna's face remained stolid, but Seth could see light dancing behind her pupils.

Anna: That's very kind of you... Seth.

Seth: So... if you can ever forgive me. You know where I am.

Slowly Seth trotted back down the stairs of Anna's place, he thought that the best thing he could do right now was give Anna space, let her decide for herself what exactly it was she wanted. His thought's were cut short by a hand reaching out to his arm from behind and whirling him around.

Anna: I could never stay mad at you for long.

Flowers in one hand, Seth's waist in the other Anna pulled him in towards her stopping him just short of her face.

Anna: I know that you and Summer have a history. And so certain shortcomings can be... forgotten, but I don't want it to happen again.

Seth: I promise.

Arm's wrapped around one another the pair's lips meant in a passionate (prehaps too passionate for the property lawn) embrace.

Boy: WOOOOOOOOOOO WOOOOOOOOO !

Anna spun around to yell at the small boy standing in her doorway.

Anna: Ben ! Get back inside !

Ben: Someone wants to be alone with their boyfriend !

Anna: Piss off Ben.

Ben: I'M TELLING MOMMY !

The small boy ran back inside screaming at the top of his lungs.

Anna: That's my brother Ben, he's sort of the reason we never come over here.

Seth: I think he's cute, in a sort of 'Go get em sport!' kind of way.

Anna giggled to herself before replying, "Well I guess you could say that".

Seth: So, are you coming to Bright Eyes tonight ?

Anna: Ummmm, take me upstairs and I'll tell you in 30 minutes.

Seth: 30 minutes ? Don't you think that's cutting it a little short.

Anna casually looked Seth up and down. "No, I think that's prehaps a little over zealous".

Seth's face coloured a tinge of red.

Seth: I'm working on it... Just need to build up my experience.

"Well there will be plenty of time for that, don't worry" Anna cooly replied.

Smiling Seth let Anna lead him inside.

Ryan: Fuck.

Summer: What's wrong sweetie.

Ryan: It's my wrist cuff, you know the one I always used to wear ? It's not where I left it, I think Seth stole it.

Summer: What would Seth want with your wrist cuff ?

Ryan: Back when he was trying to impress Alex, he thought it made him a badboy or some shit.

Summer: Hey.. What's with all the swearing.

Ryan: Oh, sorry. I guess I've just kind of got used to you being around, relaxed just abit.

Summer: So this is Ryan behind closed doors ? All action no talk. Punch first ask questions later?

Ryan looked up only briefly enough to give Summer an eyeroll and a slight glare.

Summer pouted for a few seconds before changing the conversation.

Summer: So I saw Marissa last night.

Ryan turned his gaze off the drawers infront of him to meet Summer's eyes. He knew that the pair were fighting over what had happened and he was interested to know if they had sorted everything out, he also wondered how Marissa felt about him right now. He hadn't spoken to her in the last couple of days.

Ryan: How'd that go.

Summer: It was good, I think we're friends again.

Ryan: Well that's good... Is she still mad at me ?

Summer: I think she's going to be mad at you forever.

Ryan turned his gaze back down to the drawers infront of her.

Ryan: I don't understand what her problem is, why are you guys friends but I'm still in trouble.

Summer: Well I guess you can't blame a girl for falling for Mr Chino.

Summer flashed Ryan her sweetest smile before falling down onto his bed.

Summer: I'm bored.

Ryan: Go for a swim.

Summer: But it's cold outside.

Ryan: Have a hot shower.

Summer: Well, I was thinking... Maybe you could warm me up.

Ryan grunted at Summer before moving from the drawers to his wardrobe in search of some clothes.

Summer: Well, someone's in a mood today. Maybe I'll just go home.

Ryan: Okay then, I'll call you later.

Summer's insides began to pang with hurt as a smile replaced a frown on her face.

Summer: What's your problem today Chino.

Ryan: I'm sorry, it's just something I've got to do today.

Summer: Well you wanna tell me what it is ?

Ryan sighed to myself.

Ryan: It's my brother Trey, he get's out today.

Summer: What! That's impossible, you told me Sandy said he was getting 3-5 years.

Ryan: Sandy 'guessed' that's what he was going to get, it turns out he got 2 years, and they've let him out on good behaviour.

Summer: So you're going to see him ?

Ryan: We've already spoken, he's already got an apartment set-up, he wants me to move in with him.

Summer: What ? You weren't going to talk to me about this beforehand ?

Ryan: Well I haven't said I'm going yet.

Summer: Where's the apartment ?

Ryan: Longbeach.

Summer: You've got to be kidding, that's like far away. I wouldn't be able to see you as often.

Ryan could see the panic forming on Summer's face, he walked over to her and began to caress the side of her face.

Ryan: I'm not going anywhere okay, Trey needs someone to drive him there and check the place out with him.

Ryan reassuringly kissed Summer.

Summer: Well, I want to come. I've always wanted to meet someone from your family and there's no one better than me to tell you whether a house is liveable or not.

Ryan: I think your standards will be a little higher than Trey or mine's.

Summer: It's not going to be like that motel room on the way to Tijuana is it.

Ryan smiled to himself, "No, not that bad" he said, "But nothing fancy, no two story townhouse with ocean views."

Summer: I'd like to come with you.

"Okay" Ryan said before looking down at Summer's denim mini short's and crop top, "But you're going to have to change, I don't want my brother checking out my girlfriend."

Summer: You think I look nice ? I look even better with it off.

She reached out and roughly pulled Ryan down onto the bed beside her.

Summer: I'm starting to wonder just who exactly's in control here.


	16. Chapter 16

It was almost time to go back to school, the short New Years break that Habour had been so kind to give the students had almost ended. There was just friday (Today), then Saturday (New Years Eve) then Sunday (New Years Day) and then everyone was back at school on Monday. Marissa was making sure she got to spend the rest of her break doing what she wanted to do, sleeping. It was almost 2pm and Marissa still hadn't managed to drag herself out of bed, she figured that she could leave the partying till tomorrow night and have today to just enjoy being lazy. As she begun to think about how good it felt to simply lie in bed, doona wrapped around herself the phone began to ring, reluctantly moving herself Marissa reached over and scopped up her phone. There was no call id on the phone.

Marissa: Hello ?

Female Voice: Hey Marissa, it's Alex.

Marissa: Oh, hi Alex. I didn't expect you to call me.

Alex: You didn't want me to call you ?

Marissa: No, I just never gave you my number.

Alex: Oh yeah, I got it off a guy called Luke. He came into the Bait Shop today looking for you and Ryan.

Marissa: Luke's back in Newport ?

Alex: Well, I never knew he left. But his name was Luke, he had short wavy blonde hair and was pretty buff. He said that you and him used to go out.

Marissa: I can't believe Luke's back in Newport. I wonder what happened with the whole Portland thing.

Alex: Well, I don't know. We only spoke for like 5 minutes or so, he seemed pretty keen to find you guys.

Marissa: Wait a minute, why didn't Luke just call me or Ryan.

Alex: Oh, he wanted to suprise you. Guess I kind of stuffed up that idea.

Marissa began to laugh softly at Alex's embarrassment, "Hey, it's alright. I'm still suprised and I won't tell him you told me he's here.".

Alex: Thanks.

Marissa: So why'd you call ?

Alex: I wanted to see what you wanted to do today.

Marissa: Well, I was planning on spending the day in bed. Unless of course you've got a better idea.

Alex: Well there's a band playing at the Bait Shop tonight.

Marissa: I don't know, I'm not really in mood for going out tonight, we can do all that tomorrow.

Alex: Well we could go surfing ?

Marissa: You never told me you surf.

Alex: Well it never came up before. So you wanna go ? I can teach you the basics and all that and I've got a spare board you can use.

Marissa: Well, I guess. It's a nice day... but I'm not really an aquatic person...

Alex: Let me guess, your trips to the beach usually involved lying on your beachtowel in a bikini trying to catch the eye's of any hot guys in the vicinity.

Marissa: Well sometimes Luke used to take me out on his boat waterskiing.

Alex: Yeah, Luke and Ryan, and DJ and Oliver... Look just don't worry about it, we'll do something tomorrow. I've gotta go now anyway..

Marissa: Alex, what's wrong? I'm sorry but I just don't feel like doing anything today.

Alex: No, It's okay. I'll talk to you later.

Marissa rolled off the side of her bed and began shuffling through her drawers. She knew she liked Alex, she even felt (at times) that she wanted to start a relationship with Alex, but there was a big difference between kissing Alex when no one was watching, and kissing her infront of everyone at the Bait Shop. It was okay to tell Sum, she was her best friend and if anyone would understand, well it was her. And anyway, Luke was back in town and Marissa wanted to see him, and she knew if she gave up Alex for Luke, well Alex might get scared and back off a little. At the moment Marissa just wanted to limit the relationship to Alex and herself, she couldn't deal with what everyone else would think just yet.

Ever since Ryan had come to Newport, everything in Luke's life had changed. First there was the incident's with Marissa, Ryan, Holly, all those girls beforehand... Well it had all blown up in his face, and then his Dad coming out to his Mother, the family's divorce and then everything with Julie Cooper. He didn't blame Ryan, he knew that everything was his fault (except for his Dad of course) Ryan had just been a catalyst that had lead to all those events taking place. What Luke needed was a break from Newport, and so he had gone to Portland with his Dad and eventually Seth had stayed with them for a while, taking time out from the drama, the pain, the violence of Newport had changed Luke. It was safe to say that he was a different man, and the first person he wanted to show this to was the person he looked up to most, Ryan.

Knocking on the Cohen's door Luke waited for approaching footstep's.

Sandy: Luke! What are you doing here? You're the last person I expected to see on my doorstep. Not that that's a bad thing though of course I just thought you were staying in Portland.

Luke: Hey Mr Cohen, no I was just taking time away from Newport. My Mom wanted me to come spend some time with her and I've enrolled in Habour for the rest of this semester. My two schools worked something out for me so that I could spend time with both my Mom and Dad.

Sandy: Oh well that's great. I guess you're looking for Ryan?

Luke: Is he in ?

Sandy: Him and Summer have just popped out to see Ryan's brother Trey. He got released from Jail today.

Luke: Ryan and Summer ?

Sandy: I guess you two haven't really spoke lately, Ryan and Summer are together now.

Luke: And Seth ?

Sandy: Well at the moment he's out with Anna, I think they're going to a concert tonight.

Luke: Anna's back in Newport.

Sandy: Yeah, she came back about a week ago.

Luke: Alot's really change hasn't it.

Sandy: Yeah.

Luke: Alright Mr Cohen, I'll catch up with Ryan and Seth later.

Sandy: Cya Luke.

Ryan: So you're sure about this ?

Summer: Well it's abit late to turn around isn't it, we've been driving for nearly an hour.

Ryan: I know, it's just. I haven't seen that apartment yet, and I bet it's nothing flashy.

Summer: It's okay, I brought some essetials with me.

Ryan: Don't tell me that's why we stopped by your house.

Summer: Well I couldn't have Trey moving into his new house without anything.

Ryan: We're buying some stuff today.

Summer: OMG! We're going shopping for furniture! Why didn't you tell me!

Ryan: Because I knew you'd come if I told you.

Ryan threw Summer a teasing smile to make sure she didn't get upset.

Summer: Well I bet you Trey will be happy I came.

Ryan: The way you're dressed no doubt.

Looking down at her faded Jeans and light blue halter top with matching cardigan Summer had no idea what Ryan was talking about.

Summer: What the hell Chino, I feel like a Grandma in these clothes.

Ryan: No matter what you wear you look beautiful.

Summer's heart melted at the comment, not the words, but the sincerity.

Summer: You're not looking too bad yourself Sweetie, I'm sure Trey will be impressed.

Ryan: Impressed that i've turned my back on everything I used to be, my neighbourhood, my friends. Turned into some Newport pussy that wears designed outfits and goes to the poshest school in the state, who attends Social Gala's with all the people we were told to hate the day we were born.

Summer: I...

Ryan: Look, it's okay. It's just with Trey back, I've got alot of stuff to think about.

Summer: You were okay a second ago.

Ryan: You know me, suppress my emotions, all that shit.

Summer: You know you don't have to do that with me. I want to be with you Ryan, angry and swearing or polite as hell.

Ryan: Well in that case, FUCK FUCK FUCK!

Summer: You're worried that he wont see the same Ryan again. That's why you got the wristcuff and choker...

Ryan: So he recognises me... Have I changed that much ?

Summer: I didn't really know you before...

Ryan: I feel as though I threw away 16 years of my life, that I came here and turned my back not only on my home. But on myself... And now that Trey's back...

Ryan slowed the car pulling over to the side of the road. Once they had stopped her turned so that his eye's were concentrated on Summer. Blue piercing brown...

Ryan: I want to go back to being me.


	17. Chapter 17

Luke had called Marissa 10 minutes previously and she was on her way to meet him at the crab shack. Even though it had been almost a year since Luke and Julie Cooper had hooked up and even though Marissa had forgiven him in the hospital after his car crash, Luke was still nervous. Ever since he stuffed everything up with Mariss he'd wanted to be her friend, he just couldn't deal with her hating him. Luke couldn't deal with ANYONE hating him, which is what had made thing's with his Dad so much worse. Luke's eyes began to haze over as he thought back to everything that had happened with his Dad, all his friends turning on him when he needed them the most, the teasing, the taunting, his locking herself in her bedroom crying. Those were memories he wanted to forgot..

Marissa: Hey Luke.

Luke: Marissa, I didn't see you there.

Marissa: You seemed pretty deep in thought, missing some girl in Portland I bet.

Luke managed a weak smile and pushed out the car across the table from him.

"Thanks" Marissa said smiling. Luke thought for a moment about how happy Marissa seemed, it wasn't since before he had stuffed everything up with her that he had seen her this genuinely happy.

Marissa: So, oh my god. Tell me all about Portland, your new school, this girl that Seth told me you were seeing. Was she pretty ?

Luke: heh, well you know me Ris.

Marissa: Always quick to jump the pretty girls!

Luke coughed quietly and turned away from Marissa for a moment.

Marissa: I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it to come out like that.

Luke: No it's okay. Her name's Jen and we're not seeing one another anymore anyway.

Marissa: Oh. I'm sorry to hear that Luke.

Luke: So what about you, who're you getting your buzz on with these days.

Marissa: Well I was seeing this guy DJ for a while... But that didn't really work out.

Luke: I heard about Ryan and Summer.

Marissa cast her eye's down and began playing with her mobile phone, the idea was still alien to her, and thinking it about it just made it worse.

Marissa: Yeah.

Luke: And are you okay ?

Marissa: I'll be all right, we've all gotta move on sooner or later... But anyway, what are you doing back in Newport ?

Luke: Well my Mum wanted me to stay with her a while, and I missed hanging out with everyone. And anyway, I couldn't leave things they way they were when I left.

Marissa: Well, now that Summer and Ryan have another, we'll probably being able to hang out... alot.

Luke teasingly slapped Marissa's shoulder, "You're saying it like it's a bad thing girl! Now what are we going to order, I reckon I could eat 7 lobster's!"

Marissa began to smile, there was something about Luke, even after everything that had happened between them he was still one person she could count on to cheer her up.

"I'll take that bet" Marissa said beaming at Luke.

Summer and Ryan had driven in relative silence for the last 30 minutes and were approaching the turn off to Longbeach. Summer was slightly unnerved at the speed Ryan was travelling at and the way he was dodging here and there between Traffic. She had been driving with boy's who had been alot more reckless than Ryan, but it wasn't like Ryan to drive unsafely. She would never say it, but he drove like an old women.

Summer: Are you sure you're okay ?

Ryan: I'm fine.

More silence. Summer couldn't take it any longer, she had to talk, she had to lighten the mood.

"So what are we doing tomorrow night?" Summer blurted out.

Ryan: What did you want to do ?

Summer: Whatever you wanted to do Ryan.

Ryan: I want to do whatever you want to do.

Summer sighed to herself and went back to staring out the window, she hoped this wasn't the new Ryan.

15 minutes later the pair pulled into the carpack of a slighty dilapated block of flats, it was about 5 stories tall and the walls of the underground capack were racked with graffitti. Summer carefully hopped out of the car, making sure not to touch a somewhat seedy looking puddle.

Summer: So you know what number his room is.

Ryan: Mmmn Hmmm...

Ryan lead them to some starcases and they walked up to the third floor, after opening the level door for Summer, Ryan lead them down to room 38.

Stopping just outside the door Ryan turned to Summer, "It's nothing special okay. Try not to show your digust too obviously, this is the best he could get. And remember it's not furnish."

"Ok come on Ry, it can't be THAT bad" Summer replied "and anyway, we've got some nice stuff in the car remember."

Smiling at Summer Ryan knocked briefly, it was a minute or two before Trey answered the door.

Previous to actually meeting Trey Summer had developed preconceptions of how he would look. Trey would have bright blue eyes like Ryan, Sandy blonde hair like Ryan, a lean but muscular build like Ryan and be relatively short like Ryan. Afterall, Ryan was really the only model she had of what Trey could possibly look look like. She couldn't really remember much of Ryan's Mother from their very brief contact at Vegas Night last year. When Trey pulled back the door though, she realised that all her preconceptions had been wrong.

Trey had days old stubble, dark brown eyes, he was much taller than both her and Ryan and he had dark brown hair.

Ryan: Hey man.

"Hey little brother", Trey's eyes turned from Ryan to Summer, "You must be Summer, Ryan told me about you." Turning his eye's back to Ryan Trey said, "You said she was hot man, but you never said she was beautiful."

Summer shifted on her feet uncomfortably but Ryan merely smiled and embraced Trey in a hug.

Ryan: Good to see you're still the same old Trey.

"Things about alot easier in Jail after... " Trey cut himself short as his eyes caught Summer's question. Ryan's face told him that Summer didn't know about the stolen car Ryan had taken in to cover Trey's debts.

Trey: Anyway, I bet you're dying to see my place.

Trey beemed at the pair infront of him. "Finally got a place to myself bro".

Moving aside Trey let Summer and Ryan pass into the apartment, It was dark, damp and very very brown. Summer wrinkled her nose at the mean scent being emitted from one of the side rooms. "Yeah, I think the last Tenant did some creepy shit in the other room, I'm going to get it steam cleaned and that" Trey said seeing Summer's reaction, "Some air freshers and that."

Ryan: This place is mad bro, I'd live here for sure.

"But he's not going to" Summer said, possively grabbing Ryan's hand.

Trey laughed softly at Summer's reaction. "Thanks bro, but I know it's abit of a dump. It's just for the time being, until I work up abit of money."

Summer: We brought some furniture and supplies !

Ryan: Summer brought some furniture and supplies, it's all in the car.

Summer: And we'll need some big able bodied men to move it in.

Ryan: I thought you just grabbed a few things.

Summer: I did, but I never said how big they were.

Summer and Ryan were basically facing one another now and Trey thought they might need some time to themselves. "I'm just going to pop downstairs for a second, there's something I want to clear up with the landlord. I'll meet you down in the carpack."

After Trey had left Summer turned to leave to, but before she could go Ryan reached stopped her.

Ryan: Thankyou.

Summer: It's alright, now I get to go shopping for new furniture for my house. That stuff was getting pretty old anyway.

Ryan: Oh, so it was all part of the masterplan was it.

Putting her finger to her bottom lip Summer began to pout, "Mayyyy-be".

Ryan reached out and pulled her to him, embracing her in a passionate kiss. Briefly pulling away he whispered down to her, "God you're sexy". He pulled her back in towards him and began to kiss her slowly, emitting more and more meaning with each kiss.

Ryan: I'm sorry for acting like a jerk before.

Summer: We're all allowed to be jerks sometimes.

Ryan: Oh so now you're saying I was a jerk.

Summer: Basically, yeah.

Ryan playfully slapped her on the bum and began kissing her again.

He began trying to speak between kissed, "I... was just... really nervous... about seeing... Trey."

"It's... okay... sweetie." Summer replied herself.

"So.." Summer began but she couldn't get a word in with all the kissing that was taking place. "Oi, settle down there tiger."

Summer: So, let's start to make this place nice. First the car and then shopping for new furniture, and then after that, some air freshner's and cleaning DEFINATLY.

Ryan: Alright boss.

Summer: That's Ms Robert's to you.

Ryan: Ms ?

Summer: Oh you're not even close to being that lucky Ryan.

Smiling Ryan dogged past Summer and began running down the corridor. It wasn't long before Summer began to chase after him...


	18. Chapter 18

Darkness was approaching and soon it would be time for Anna and Seth to leave to the Bright Eyes concert. The last couple of hours had consisted of comics, comics and more comics. The new legion was out and Seth wouldn't be able to take his eyes away from it until he had finished. Anna had managed to amuse herself with Captain Oats and Jenga whilst Seth read the comic on his bed, but she was beginning to get impatient.

Anna: Come on Seth, you haven't spoken to me for the last 2 HOURS !

Seth: I'm almost there darling, just give me a second.

Anna let out a huff and went back to playing jenga, 'it just wasn't any fun one player' she though, before discarding the jenga set for a justice league comic. "I always liked Wonder Woman" Anna said, "she was strong and brave and always stood up for what she believed it, even if she did look a little stupid." At this Seth stopped what he was doing and threw a disgusted look at Anna..

Seth: She does not look stupid.

Anna: Oh come on Seth, look at her outfit.

Seth: I happen to like her outfit, she's a superhero. How do you think she's going to dress, cardigan and a long grey skirt?

Anna: Oh come on Seth you perve, you only like her outfit because it's revealing.

Seth: Well... It may have some... benefits.

Anna quickly moved herself over to Seth and fell down on the bed beside him.

Anna: I have some benefits too you know.

Seth: Oh I know. There's house cleaning, laundry, vacuuming, ironing the list goes on.

Anna: Oh so I'm just here to be your bitch am I.

Seth: Funny. I thought you already were.

Anna feigned hurt, reeling herself back from Seth and taking a stubborn position on the side of the bed.

Anna: Well maybe I need to teach you a lesson. "A lesson in respect" she said, giving Seth a hard, playful glare.

Seth: Awwwww, did someone get their feathers in a fluff.

Anna: What the hell does that mean Seth.

"I dunno, I just made it up" Seth said smiling, he reached out for Anna's left shoulder and began to turn her around towards him. "Come on Anna, I'm soooo sorry for hurting your feelings."

"You will be" Anna replied, before moving across the bed onto him. Seth closed his eyes as Anna moved down to give him a kiss, but just before their lips met Anna hookes her leg's around Seth's and moved her hands to his side. Lightly digging her fingernails into his abodmen and side Anna began to tickle him. "I told you you'd be sorry!" Seth began trying to whiggle out from under Anna as he laughed, he was unable to move, pinned and laughing like a hyena.

There was momentary lapse in the tickling as Anna leaned down to give Seth a soft kiss. "Now what do you say?", Anna asked.

Seth eyed her seriously and spoke, "I'm sorry Anna". He tried to maintain a solemn, serious expression but soon another half smile emerged on his face. He moved his arms closer to his body and in one fluent movement pulled them out of Anna's lock and reached up her stomach. It was his turn to do the tickling.

It wasn't long before Anna called 'mercy' and Seth stopped, Anna rolled herself off his legs and lay down next to him. "We've got to the funniest couple possible", Anna said nah facing Seth.

Seth: That's us, too big ole' bags of fun.

Anna poked his stomach laughing. "Are you saying we're fat!".

Seth shifted himself over and brough his right arm around Anna's waist. He leaned in to kissed her briefly before pulling away and winking, "Of course not." He leaned back in and placed his lips again on Anna's kissing her first lightly, then more passionately pushing his tongue inside her mouth. Seth thought as he continued, there was something about kissing Anna, 'a taste?' But soon all thought was forgotten as the pair got caught up in the moment and began to move to the next step. And minutes after that the paid had removed most of their clothing, Seth was just about to reach over to the side drawer when Anna stopped him.

Anna: Seth

Seth: What's wrong?

Anna: Look at your chest.

Seth looked down at his chest, a confused expression on his face.

Seth: What is it ?

Anna: You've got more chest hair!

Seth looked down and observed a new faint patch that was growing, an impressed, self satisfied expression crossed his face. Moving back off Anna and crouching on his knees he began to flex his arm muscles, "Your boyfriends turning into quite the masculine man" he said.

Anna: Oh fine warrior, take me now.

"Happy to oblige" Seth responded sliding himself back onto Anna.

After finishing off moving Trey into his apartment Summer and Ryan had decided to show him Newport beach. They'd been to the crab shack for afternoon tea and visited the Cohen house (Trey had been suitably impressed by Ryan's poolhouse) they'd also gone down to the beach and the pier. They'd ended up at the Bait Shop and Ryan and Trey were using the time to catch up on everything that had happened since Trey had been in jail. Summer had remained quite most of the time, the stuff they were talking back brought her back to a time where everything had changed. Where Ryan was with Marissa and Summer with Seth.

Ryan: Anyway bro, I told the Cohen's i'd be back by 7.

Summer thought about that comment, Ryan hadn't mentioned it earlier and it seemed odd the Cohen's would want him home so early.

Trey: No worries man, thanks for everything today, you too Summer.

"Happy to help" Summer said smiling.

Ryan made to get up and Summer followed, allowing her to get past Ryan turned back to his brother.

Trey: Don't worry about me man, I'm just going to chill here for a while. I'll catch the bus back.

Ryan: Any word on your license.

Trey: A year or two more before I'll be allowed to take the test again. It's alright, the bus is fine.

Ryan: And you don't need any money ?

Trey: Nah bro, I'm cool.

Ryan: Alright, I'll speak to you soon. We'll keep our eyes open for any job's that are available.

Trey: Thanks again bro, you've been... a really good brother.

Smiling Ryan replied, "No problem".

After Ryan and Summer had left the bait shop Trey walked over to the bar, he signalled to a tatooed blonde that he wished to be served, Alex finished what she was doing and came over to Trey.

Alex: Hey, what would you like ?

Trey: Bourban, straight.

Trey never had any trouble getting alcohol from bar's, as young as 16 he was still able to be served. With his tall, muscular physique, piercings, tattoos and and facial hair, he looked about 25. He watched as the bartender (Alex) grabbed a glass off the shelf and began to splash Jim Beam into it, we has tempted to ask for coke. But the first one always took the edge off anyway. Filling the shotglass the bartender returned to where Trey was standing.

Alex: Bit early to be drinking isn't it.

Trey: It's been a rough day.

Alex: Oh yeah ?

"Just moved into my new apartment in Longbeach," Trey said running his eyes over Alex.

Alex: I live just down the road, in Newport.

Trey: Oh you live by yourself ? But you're like, what, 17 ?

Alex: Well, my parents sort of kicked me out. So I didn't have much of a choice.

Trey: You're not the only one.

Alex: My parents kicked you out too ?

Trey stiffled a laugh as he finished off the remaining bourbon, before leaving the glass to rest on the bar.

"So where are you from?" Alex asked, leaning against the face of the bar. The night was young and there were few patrons in the bait shop at this hour, Alex had plenty of time to chat. Especially to muscular, attractive 20 something year old. She briefly eye'd Trey over, piercing, muscles, tattoos 'this is what I would of been dating before Jodie and Marissa' she thought.

Trey: Kind of a long story really.

Alex: Well you must of been from somewhere before you moved to Longbeach.

Trey: Well.. yeah.. Chino.

Alex knew Chino all too well, it wasn't just once that Marissa had spoke about the fabled boy from chino.

Alex: You don't by any chance know a Ryan Atwood ?

Trey moved his hand out to Alex, "Trey, Trey Atwood".

Alex was momentarily shaken but quickly recouped herself, "You're Ryan's brother?"

Trey: That's right.

Alex: You too don't really look like brother's.

Trey: That's got a lot to do with my Mother.

Alex: Oh.

Trey: So you know Ryan? Are you guys friends or whatever?

Alex: Well we sort of went on a date once, but that didn't work out. At all.

Trey: So you're single?

Alex thought back to the morning's conversation, to Marissa's hesistance to spend the day with Alex. She thought back the calls she had mad to Marissa today, all that had gone unanswered. And she thought back to the kid from Chino, the one, who had broken Marissa's heart with Summer, who she never stopped talking about.

"Yeah" Alex said smiling at Trey.

Trey waved his hand over the bar, "I don't know what your work situation is, but if you wanted to, hang out?" He asked. Once a smooth talker, Trey had lost alot of his edge in jail. He was finding it difficult to formulate words that would woo Alex.

Alex glanced briefly around herself, there was 2 staff besides her at the moment and another 2 coming in later when the band began all the joint filled out. Finally she glanced at the clock on the wall.

Alex: I've got some time now, but they'll need me here later.

Trey was caught off by suprise, "So soon?" he asked.

Alex: Well, unless you've got something better to do.

Trey was stuck momentarily on a crossroad. He had remember that the last bus to Longbeach left at 7:30 and the clock was just edging past 7 now. The old Trey would have screwed the bus and partied with Alex, and probably collapsed wasted at Ryan's doorstep. But he wasn't the old Trey anymore..

Trey: I'm sorry, but I've got to catch a bus at 7:30.

Alex looked him over again suprised, "You don't have a car?".

Trey shifted his feet, and stood uncomfortably infront of Alex, The last thing he neede right now was for her to know he'd spent the last 18 month's in Jail. "I sort of lost my license".

"Let me guess, speeding?" Alex asked smiling.

"Something like that" Trey said returning the smile.

Looking back at the clock Alex made a decision, "I'll give you a lift home then".

Trey: Are you sure, because it's an hour's drive to longbeach.

Alex's nodded her hair to show she understood. "There's plenty of people in tonight, they won't even miss me. I need to get out of here anyway."

Trey: I guess it's settled then.

Alex: I'll be back in a moment, my work uniform smells.

Alex disspeared into a room off from the bar and returned several minutes later. She has wearing high riding leather boots, a short patchwork skirt with a metal chain failing out out of one pocket and a punk tee with black jacket. Her hair which had previously been straight falling down her sides was tied back with a wave shaped cluft forming off the top of her hair. Trey eyed her over once more.

"Much better" he muttered to her before the pair dissapeared out the door.

NOTE: I've tried to describe Alex's hair as it was when we first met her in the bait shop, the wave style thingy. That's the hair she has returned to.


End file.
